Another Chance
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Sequel to Worth Saving: With three years passing since the death of his wife Lucy, John Cena struggles to raise his daughter Clara. Could his answer to happiness to right in front of him?
1. Chapter 1

Three years had passed since Lucy's death. John was still pretty broken up about it. Grace had moved out and gotten her own place so it was just John and Clara. John hadn't even been on a date since Lucy died. Clara looked just like her. John and Clara were at the arena in his locker room. She was on the floor playing with her toys.

"Ok sweetie let's go." John said.

"Where daddy?"

"To see Amelia."

"Mill-Mill?"

"Yes."

"Yeah let's go see Mill-Mill."

"Ok." They left.

Amelia was a costume designer. She co-designed John's t-shirts with him and was the designer of costumes for several other Superstars and Divas. She was also Clara's babysitter. She and John were friends. Amelia was thirty-five with long black hair and green eyes. She was very short. About five foot three.

John was carrying Clara piggy back.

"Mill-Mill." Clara said.

"Clara-Bara." Amelia said.

"Hi Amelia." John said. He let Clara down.

"Hi." "I have the sketches for your new t-shirt." She handed them to him. "If you need me to make any chances let me know."

"I will." "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next evening John was waiting for Amelia to get there to watch Clara. He had an autograph signing to go to. There was a knock at the door. John answered it.

"Hi Amelia." John said. "Come on in." She went in.

"Mill-Mill." Clara said.

"Hi Clara."

"Clara come here and say bye to daddy." He bent down. She hugged him.

"Be good for Amelia ok?"

"I will."

"Daddy will be here in the morning when you wake up."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

John came back three hours later. Amelia was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Is she sleeping?"

"Out like a light." John got out his wallet and handed her money. "Thanks."

"Was she good?" John asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah." "Did you look over the sketches yet?"

"Yeah." "Go ahead and start making it."

"Alright."

"How did your autograph signing go?"

"Good."

"Well I'm gonna go back to my room." "I have some outfits to finish." She stood up and went for the door.

"Mill."

"Yeah." She said turning around.

"Thanks again."

"No problem you know how much I love spending time with Clara."

"I'm just glad she has another woman in her life." "With Grace gone and it just being us it gets hard sometimes."

"You're a great dad John." "You're doing a great job."

"Thanks."

"See you later."

"Bye."

 **I hope you liked the first chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. John was sitting in his hotel room. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi dad." Grace said

"Hey Grace." "How's the new job working out?"

"It's great."

"That's great."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"Anything new going on with you?"

"Not really."

"Dad how much longer are you gonna do this to yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you loved mom but this isn't what she wanted for you."

"Wanna talk to your sister?"

"Yeah."

John went into the living room. Clara was sitting on the floor watching cartoons.

"Clara." He said sitting down next to her. "Guess who's on the phone?"

"Who?"

"Sissy." "Wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah." John held the phone up to her ear. "Hi sissy."

"Hi Clara." Grace said.

"Me miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Come home please."

"I'm gonna come visit you and daddy real soon." "Ok?"

"Ok." "I love you.

"I love you too." "Put daddy back on the phone ok?"

"Ok." "Bye."

John put the phone back up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"She's getting so big." Grace said. "I have to go but I'll call again soon."

"Ok." "Be safe." "I love you."

"I love you too dad." "Bye."

"Bye."

Amelia was at lunch with Paige.

"Doing anything tonight?" Paige asked.

"I have to watch Clara for John."

"Amelia when was the last time you went out on a date?"

"I don't know." "Six, seven months."

"How can you go that long?" "Unless you're holding out for someone."

"Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know." "Maybe someone who lives by the mantra of Hustle, Loyalty and Respect."

"Me and John?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"You two spend an awful lot of time together."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't find John attractive but we're just friends." "I've known John for a little over a year and I've learned one definite thing about him." "He'll never get over the death of his wife." "He's devoted to her even in death." "Holding out for him would be like waiting for a new ice age." "He tries his best to hide it but most of the time he's so sad." "I feel bad for him." "I wish I could do something for him."

"I could think of something." Paige said smiling.

"Stop it."

"You can't tell me with as much as you two spend together that the thought has never crossed your mind."

"Well it hasn't."

"You're not a very good liar Amelia."

Later that night Amelia was watching Clara. Clara had been sleeping for an hour. John came through the door.

"Hi." Amelia said.

"Hey." "She sleeping."

"Yep."

"Was she good?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna stay for a beer?"

"Sure." John took out his wallet and handed her the money he owed her. He went and got two beers from the fridge. He handed her hers and sat down next to her. "Your shirt should be ready by next week."

"Good." "I talked to Grace today."

"How is she doing?"

"Good she likes her job."

"That's great."

"I think she's worried about me?"

"Why?"

"She asked if there was anything new going on with me." "I think she thinks I need to start dating." "I get it." "She doesn't want be to be alone." "She wants me to be happy but I am."

"Really?"

"I'd be happier if Lucy were here."

"I didn't know Lucy but do you really think she'd want you to be alone?"

"I know she wouldn't." "Before she died she made me promise to find someone else." "I want to keep that promise but I love her to much." "Plus if I ever did start dating again I'd have to find someone who not only I liked but was good with Clara."

"How could anybody not like Clara?" "I love her to pieces."

"I know." "That's why you make such a good babysitter."

"Don't you miss the closeness of a relationship?" "The sex?

"Sex what's that?" He asked jokingly. "I don't even remember what that's like anymore."

"How long has it been?"

"Since about two months before Lucy died." "I don't know if I could enjoy it with another woman."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"I know." "Speaking of dating life I haven't seen you out with anyone recently."

"Changing the subject on me huh?" "Well I'm busy a lot." "Plus it's always the same story." "They're nice as can be until they take me to bed, then everything changes." "I thought when I got older guys were more mature." "Wrong." "I just want a nice, sweet, guy who I can sit down and have a conversation with." "One who's not just doing it for the objective of getting me in bed." "I guess that's a pipedream."

"No it's not." "You'll meet him."

"Yeah and then I'll meet the seven dwarfs and the wicked queen." She said laughing.

"Don't forget about prince charming."

"The best I could hope for is a frog." "I'd better go." "Thanks for the beer." She got up and threw the bottle away. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She left.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Clara were at home. Grace was coming to visit today. She just walked through the door.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sissy!" Clara said excitedly. She jumped up and ran to Grace. Grace picked her up.

"Hey you." "Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"She's been talking about you all day." John said.

"Hi dad." Grace said.

"Hi." They hugged. "How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"Sissy come play with me." Clara said.

"Ok." Grace said.

"Wanna make pictures?"

"Sure."

"Daddy do it to."

"Ok." John said. "Let's all sit down and we'll make pictures."

Clara had just finished hers.

"I done." She said.

"Me to." Grace said.

"So am I." John said. "I made a sun."

"I made a flower." Grace said.

"I make us." Clara said.

"You did?" John said.

"Yeah." "See daddy?" "Here you and me and sissy."

"What's that?" John said pointing to something shaped like a box.

"That mommy."

"Oh."

Later that night Grace was reading Clara a bedtime story.

"I will pick up the hook." Grace read. "You will see something new." "Two things and I call them." "What does the cat call them Clara?" She asked.

"Thing One and Thing Two."

"That's right." "Good girl." She finished the story. "Ok time to go to sleep." She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Clara."

"I love you too sissy."

"Goodnight."

"Night night."

Grace went downstairs. John was sitting on the couch. Grace sat down next to him.

"She's asleep." Grace said.

"She had fun today."

"So did I." "I miss you guys."

"How do you like in New York?"

"It's pretty fast paced but I love it."

"How's the play going?"

"Great we've sold out every night since opening night."

"That's really great." "I'm happy for you."

"When are you gonna get happy for yourself?"

"Grace please not this again." "I'm fine ok?" "Don't worry."

"I am worried." "You deserve to be happy again dad."

"I am happy."

"No you're not."

"I have Clara." "I have you." "I have my work." "I don't need anything else."

"You need a girlfriend." "It's been three years." "It's time." "Besides you promised mom."

"I know but I still love her."

"You always will but that doesn't mean you can't love someone else."

"I don't know if I ever could." "That's the thing." "Besides it's not like I could date like a normal person even if I wanted to."

"What about that lady who designs your stuff?" "She's pretty." "She's great with Clara."

"Amelia."

"Yeah." "Amelia."

"Amelia and I are friends."

"I think you should ask her out."

"No." "Grace I know you mean well but I'm not ready to start dating again."

Three nights later John and Clara were at the arena. There was a knock on his locker room door. It was Amelia holding a box big enough for a shirt to go in.

"Hi." He said. "Come on in." She went in.

"Hi." "Your shirt is all done."

"Thanks." He took the box and sat it on the couch.

"Hi Mill-Mill." Clara said.

"Hi Clara-Bara." John opened the box and took the shirt out.

"This looks great." He said. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it." "I have to get back to work." "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Amelia went back to her workstation. She'd been there for about twenty minutes. Dean Ambrose came up to her.

"Hi Amelia." He said.

"Hi." "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I think I know the answer to this but I want to be clear." "There's nothing going on between you and John Cena right?"

"Right." "We're friends." "That's all."

"That's what I thought."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd let me take you to dinner."

"I'd like to think about it."

"That's fine." "When you decide you know where to find me." He walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Amelia woke up. She showered and met Paige for breakfast in a café in the hotel.

"How are you today?" Paige asked.

"I've been thinking a lot today."

"About what?"

"Dean Ambrose asked me out last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I said I wanted to think about it."

"What's there to think about?"

"I don't know I've been doing alright on my own." "I mean Dean's cute and everything but I just don't know if I wanna put myself back on the market." "Plus if I started dating someone that would take time away from babysitting Clara."

"Plus Dean isn't John." "Is he Amelia?" She said smiling.

"This has nothing to do with John."

"Come on just admit it." "You are holding out for him."

"No I am not." "This is about me and my free time and whether I wanna start dating again."

"That's what you say but what you mean is, what if you start dating Dean and John suddenly thaws."

"No."

"Yes."

"Paige this has nothing to do with John."

"I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." "Other then a friend I do not like John."

"I think you're afraid."

"Of what?"

"That John would reject you."

"Paige John and I are friends."

"Whatever you say."

After breakfast Amelia packed her bags and got on a plane to Chicago. Later that evening Amelia was watching Clara for John. It was ten o' clock at night when he came back. Amelia was watching TV.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Everything go ok?"

"Yeah." John paid her and sat down beside her. "John can I get your opinion on something."

"Sure."

"Dean Ambrose." "What do you think of him?"

"He's a good guy."

"He asked me out last night I said I'd think about it."

"He asked you out?"

"Yeah." "I just." "I don't know if I wanna start dating again." "I'm happy with my life the way it is." "If I started dating someone that would cut into my time with Clara." "I don't know what to do." "Dean's a nice guy." "What do you think?"

"I think you should do whatever you think is right." "If you wanna go out with him go for it." "If you don't think you're ready then you shouldn't."

"I think I'll need to give it a little more thought." "If I ever do end up with a boyfriend we have to get you a girlfriend so we can double."

"Maybe."

The next night at the arena Amelia was standing by her workstation. John came walking passed in his new shirt.

"Nice shirt John." Amelia said.

"Thanks." "You should meet my designer." "She's awesome."

"Is she?"

"Yep."

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks."

When it was time for Amelia's break she went and found Dean.

"Hi Dean." She said.

"Hi."

"I've thought about what you asked and I'm sorry but I have to turn you down."

"Oh damn." "That sucks."

"I'm sorry." "I just don't wanna date anyone right now."

"Well if you ever change your mind let me know."

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Two months had passed. They were in New York City. It was early in the morning. There was a knock on Amelia's hotel room door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said. "Come in." He went in.

"How are you this morning?"

"Good." They sat down on the couch. "Need me to watch Clara tonight?"

"No but I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What?"

"Grace sent me two front row tickets to her Broadway play tonight." "I've told you how she worries about me." "If I show up with someone maybe that will put her at ease." "Will you come with me?" "Please."

"Sure but what about Clara?"

"I already asked Paige to watch her."

"Oh."

"The show starts at seven so I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Ok."

"Do you have a nice dress to wear?"

"Yeah." "What's the play?"

"The Phantom Of The Opera."

"Is she playing Christine?"

"Yeah." "You're familiar with the play then?"

"Yeah."

"I have to go but I'll see you tonight."

"Ok."

Amelia went down to the gym and got on a treadmill. A few minutes later Paige appeared on the treadmill beside her.

"I just got a text from John." Paige said. "I'm sure you two will have fun on your date."

"It's not a date." "I'm going with him so Grace doesn't worry about him being alone all the time."

"I bet it didn't take you any time to say yes to him."

"I'm doing him a favor." "That's it."

"Right." She said not believe her.

Later that night Amelia was waiting for John. She was wearing a long light blue dress. She'd just put on some lipstick. Now she was putting on perfume. There was a knock at the day. She answered it. John was standing there wearing a suit and tie.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"You look very nice."

"Thanks so do you."

When they got to the theater they went backstage. They found her dressing room. John knocked on the door. Grace answered it.

"Hey dad."

"Hi."

"Come in." They went in.

"You remember Amelia right?"

"Yeah." "It's nice to see you Amelia."

"It's nice to see you to." Amelia said. "It's a good thing you're not doing The Wizard Of Oz." "I might get mistaken for a munchkin."

"Come on Mill." "You're not that short." John said.

"Says the man who's the size of a tree."

"Well we just wanted to come back here and wish you luck." "We'll see you out there."

"Ok." They left. _"Oh my god." Grace thought. "Dad's on a date." "This is wonderful." "She's perfect for him."_

Two hours later the show was over. They were walking to the car.

"Amelia are you hungry?" John asked.

"I'm starving."

"Me to." "Wanna grab some dinner before we go back to the hotel?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant. They were eating their food.

"That was a great show tonight." Amelia said.

"Wasn't it?"

"Grace is so talented."

"She gets all of her musical talent from Lucy."

"Lucy would've been proud."

"Yeah." "I know I am." "You know, you two would've gotten along great."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

The check came. Amelia went to get out money to pay for her share.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Paying for my share."

"Put that away." "I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

When they got back to the hotel John walked her to her door.

"I had fun tonight." He said.

"Me to."

"Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem." "You know I help you whenever I can."

"Yeah." "What would I do without you?"

"Take Clara everywhere with you." She said jokingly.

"That's why I think you should definitely have kids one day." "You'd make a great mom."

"Well I need a boyfriend first." "In order to get a boyfriend I need to start dating again." "To bad when the right guy does come along he won't have a flashing neon sign above his head that says." "This one." They both laughed.

"Yeah that would make things a lot easier."

"Well I gotta go get Clara." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Amelia." He walked away. She smiled and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed. Today was a happy/sad day for John. Today Clara was turning four but it was also the four year anniversary of Lucy's death. John tried his best every year on this day to put on a happy face. He was in his hotel room. He'd just woken up.

"Daddy!" Clara said running into the room. She got up on the bed.

"Good morning Clara."

"It my birthday daddy."

"I know."

"I four."

"I know."

"Where the cake?"

John laughed. "You don't get cake till your party silly."

"Mill-Mill coming?"

"Yes."

"What about sissy?"

"You know sissy can't come." "She's working." "Come let's go have breakfast."

After breakfast John's Skype ring started to go off. He pressed the button to connect it. Grace popped up.

"Hi dad." She said.

"Hi Grace." "I'll get Clara."

"Wait." "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"No." "I mean because of what today is." "How are you?"

"I'm fine." "I'll get Clara." John went into the living room. "Clara sissy's on Skype." He handed her the phone.

"Hi sissy." Clara said.

"Hi happy birthday."

"Thank you." "I four."

"I know you're getting so big."

"When sissy come home again?"

"Soon." "I promise." "I love you Clara have a great day."

"I love you too."

Later that afternoon it was time for Clara's party. There was a knock at the door.

"Hi Amelia." John said. "Come on in." John had a smile on his face but Amelia knew that was just mask the pain he was feeling. She went in.

"Hi." "Hi Clara-Bara." "Happy birthday."

"Hi Mill-Mill." Clara said.

After the presents it was time for cake.

"Ok Clara blow out the candles." John said. She blew and got them all. "Good girl."

It was around 10:30 at night. Amelia was worried about John. She knew today was hard for him but he didn't show it at all. She decided to go check on him. She went to his room and knocked on the door. As soon as he answered she could tell he'd been drinking. He wasn't falling down drunk but he was drunk.

"Hey Mill." He said

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's been four years since Lucy."

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"It's just not fair." "She was clean and we'd just found Grace." "It wasn't supposed to be like this." He look away from her and sniffled.

"John." She turned his head to look at her. A tear was going down his cheek. "It's ok." "I'm here."

"I know." "You're great." "You know that?" "You are…He was drifting closer to her lips. …really." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow. It was becoming more passionate. She broke it and stood up.

"I have to go John." He stood up.

"I don't wanna be alone." He kissed her again. She kissed him back.

"John we can't." She mumbled against his lips. "You're drun-ohhh." She moaned as he kissed her neck. They kissed again as they did they went into the bedroom. Her back was against the wall. He buttoned her shirt and pulled it down. He knelt down and kissed her acrossed her stomach as he did. She moaned. When he stood back up she took off his shirt. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop. He kissed her and sat her on the bed. He took off her bra and they kissed. As they did she felt him touching her breasts. She moaned. He lowered his head to the center of her chest. "Ohhh." "Ohhh, John." She moaned. After a few minutes he laid her down and took off her panties. He got on top of her. They kissed. He groaned into mouth as she felt her hands going down his abs. She undid his jeans. He slipped inside her and started to move slowly. "Amelia." He groaned. "John." She moaned. "Ohhhh." They kissed. For twenty minutes they continued at that pace. Then John started moving fast. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "Ohhh, oh my god, ohhh." They kissed. "Ohhh, mmmm, John, yes, oh my god, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Amelia." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Stay please." He said.

"Ok." He kissed her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia woke up the next morning. She knew she and John would have to talk and she knew it'd be awkward. When she opened her eyes John wasn't next to her. She sat up using the sheet to cover herself. John came into the room and shut the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Amelia please don't take this the wrong way." "What happened last night was a mistake." "I was drunk and emotional and my emotions got the better of me."

"I understand."

"Please don't think it has anything to do with you." "You were fine." "It's all me." "I hope we can still be friends."

"John it's ok." "I completely understand." "Yes we're still friends don't worry."

"Good."

"Clara's not up yet is she?"

"No."

"Good." "That would be awkward I'm gonna get dressed and outta here before she wakes up."

"Ok."

"Could you um…

"Oh sorry." "Yeah."

She got up and dressed.

"I'll see you later." She said.

"Wait."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're ok?

"Yes I'm fine." "See ya." She left.

She went back to her room and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and started to cry a little.

 _"Come on Amelia." She thought. "Stop." "You knew this would be John's reaction." "That's why I didn't want to do it." "Why didn't I just leave?"_

Later that night Amelia was by her workstation Paige came up to her. Amelia was completely zoned out.

"Hi." Paige said. "Amelia." "Hey."

"Huh?" "Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me."

"You'll just make a big deal out of nothing."

"Tell me."

"Ok come here." She covered the side of her mouth with her hand and whispered. "I had sex with John last night."

"What?" She said shocked. "Oh come here."

They went to an abandoned part of the arena.

"It's not what you think." Amelia said. "Yesterday was tough for him because that was the day Lucy died." "Last night I went to check on him." "He'd been drinking." "He was emotional." "He kissed me." "I got up to leave." "He said he didn't want to be alone and he kissed me again." "Next thing I know we were having sex."

"Good?"

"Paige."

"Come on."

"Yes it was very good." "Happy?"

"So now are you gonna admit that you like him?"

"We both agreed last night was a mistake." "That's all it was." She walked away.

When Amelia went on her break she went to the Men's Locker Room and knocked on the door. Roman Reigns answer.

"Roman hi." She said. "Is Dean in there?" "I wanna talk to him."

"Hang on." Roman went back inside.

A few seconds later Dean came out.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Listen I know I'm probably to late but I'd like to change my mind about dinner."

"No." "You're not to late at all." "Tomorrow night at nine?"

"I'll see you then."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." Dean went back inside with a smile on his face.

"What did she want?" Roman asked.

"Remember how I told you I asked her out and she said no?"

"Yeah."

"She just changed her mind." "We have a date tomorrow night."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Amelia got up and showered. After that she packed to go to the next state. After the plane landed and she checked into the hotel she and Paige met for lunch.

"So have you and John talked anymore about what happen?"

"No." "Why would we?" "It happened." "It's over." "It was just a one night stand." "That's all."

"Amelia we've been friends since you've came here." "I know when something's bothering you." "John's reaction to that night wasn't what you wanted him to say and he hurt your feelings."

"You couldn't be more wrong." "As a matter of fact I have a date tonight."

"With who?"

"Dean Ambrose."

"He asked you out again?"

"No I found him last night and said I changed my mind."

"What made you decide to do that?"

"I just thought I should give him a chance."

"I don't think you should go out with him."

"Why?"

"Not while you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Hurting."

"I'm not hurting." "I'm fine."

Later that afternoon Amelia was at the arena. She went to John's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said. "I'm actually glad you're here." "I found something of yours while I was packing today." "Wait right here." John disappeared inside for a few seconds then came back holding a brown paper bag. "Here." She took the bag and looked inside. Her panties were in there.

"Oh." She laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah." "I found them under the bed."

"You don't need me tonight do you?"

"No." "Why?" "Do you have plans?"

"Yeah." "I have a date."

"A date?" John said surprised.

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Dean Ambrose."

"Oh." He said not sounding like he approved.

"What?"

"Nothing." "So he asked you out again huh?"

"No I actually went to him and told him I changed my mind."

"Well have fun."

"I'm sure we will."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night right at nine o'clock there was a knock on Amelia's door. She answered it. Dean was standing there all dressed up.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Wow."

"What?"

"This is the first time I've seen you out of a leather jacket and a tank top." "You look nice."

"Thank you." "You look beautiful." "Ready to go?"

They went to a restaurant.

"So how long have you wanted to go out with me?" Amelia asked.

"Quite awhile actually but I was hesitant."

"Why?"

"Well you've been hanging around John pretty much since you started here." "I always thought that eventually you two would get together."

"No."

"Just out of curiosity." "Have you and John ever…

"Sex?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"You know I'm amazed you don't have a boyfriend already."

"Well relationships haven't exactly been something I've been good at judging." "Almost every relationship I've ever been in, they eventually get me to bed." "Then it's like a switch goes off and it's all over."

"Not with me." "I don't know why you changed your mind but I'm having a really nice time."

"Me to."

Dean walked Amelia back to her room.

"I really had a nice time." Amelia said.

"Me to."

"I'm glad I gave you a chance."

"So we can do this again?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah." They kissed. They both smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 _"Oh John." Amelia moaned. "Oh yes." "Ohhh." "Ohhh."_

Amelia opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed. She was dripping with sweat.

 _"Jesus Amelia stop this." She thought. "It's over." "It meant nothing."_


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed. Amelia and Dean were dating. Since then John's attitude had changed a little and Amelia couldn't figure out why. John was in the hotel gym working out.

"Hey John." Dean said. John turned around.

"Hey."

"Is it cool if I babysit with Amelia tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." Dean left.

John turned back around and rolled his eyes. Randy Orton saw him. He went over to him.

"Wow is that a little bit of jealousy I'm detecting from you John." Randy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on." "Ever since Amelia started dating Dean I've seen the looks you give behind their backs."

"I just don't think he's right for her."

"Who is then?"

"Not him." "I mean when we- He stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Well…we slept together last month." He said quietly. "It was the anniversary of Lucy's." "I was drinking Amelia came to my room." "She was comforting me." "I kissed her." "One thing led to another and it just happened." "The next morning I told her it was a mistake."

"Now you don't think it is?"

"I don't know." "I just know that Dean isn't right for her."

Later that night Amelia was at the arena. She was at her workstation working on a costume.

"Well look at that beautiful woman slaving away." Dean said becoming up beside her.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi." He leaned down by her face. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Not at work honey."

"Please nobody's looking." She kissed him quickly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I talked to John earlier." "He said I could babysit with you tomorrow night."

"Good." "I don't know what's been up with him lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know he just doesn't seem like himself." "I hope I can get him to talk to me about it eventually."

"Well baby maybe the problem is you're a woman."

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe he doesn't wanna vent his problems to a woman." "Maybe he's venting to a guy friend."

"Yeah maybe."

"I'm sure he'll be fine don't worry."

About a half hour later John came walking by Amelia's workstation.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"Thanks for letting Dean come to babysit with me tomorrow night."

"No problem."

"John what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"John please talk to me." "I'm worried about you."

"Last time I talked to you we both know what happened." He walked away.

"John." "John." She sighed frustrated.

The next evening Amelia and Dean showed up at John's room to babysit.

"Hey." Amelia said.

"Hi." John said anxious to get out of there. "Clara." "Give daddy a kiss." He bent down she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye." "I'll see you in the morning." He went for the door.

"Hey John." Dean said.

"Hey." John said not evening stopping and going out the door.

"You're right." Dean whispered in Amelia's ear. "He seems pretty high-strung." "Even I know that's not like him."

"See?" Amelia said.

"Hi Mill-Mill." Clara said.

"Hi Clara." "I brought someone to play with us tonight."

"Hi Clara." Dean said. "Do you know who I am?"

"Dean Ambose." Clara said.

"Close enough."

Three hours later John came back. Amelia and Dean were sitting on the couch.

"Hi J- Amelia started.

"Is she asleep?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Here's your money." He handed her the money. She took it.

"Thanks."

"I'm really tired so if you guys don't mind." They got up and they left. John sat down. _"Why can't she see Dean isn't right for her." He thought. "She could do better."_

Amelia invited Dean back to her room. They'd been there for about fifteen minutes.

"I had fun tonight." "Other then John acting like he's got a stick up his ass."

"Yeah." "I don't know what's wrong with him." "I'm sorry for the way he was acting."

"It's not your fault." He kissed her. "What would you think about me spending the night?"

"I want you to."

He could sense hesitation in her voice. "But?"

"Well I've told you my track record."

"I've told you Amelia that's not gonna happened with me." She kissed him.

"Ok." "Take me to bed and prove it." They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her.

"See we're still together."

"We haven't done anything yet." They kissed. She broke it. "Wait I don't have any condoms."

"I have one in my back pocket."

"Ok." They kissed.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"That was fun." She said.

"Yes it was."

"Wanna stay over?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." They kissed. _"That was great." She thought. "Not as great as with John though." "Whoa where did that come from?" "Why would I be thinking about sex with John right now?_


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks had passed. John would barely speak to Amelia anymore. He didn't even like her to stay and talk to him on the nights she'd babysit Clara anymore. Even if Dean wasn't with her. Amelia felt like she and John weren't friends anymore. Amelia was walking through the hotel café. She saw John at a table having breakfast. She went over to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said sounding like he didn't really want to talk to her.

"What's up?"

"Not much." "Where's Dean?"

"He had a busy morning today."

"Oh." Amelia sat down in the chair acrossed from him.

"John are you mad at me or something?"

"No why?"

"You don't like talking to me anymore." "Whenever I babysit when you come back and you rush me out the door." "I feel like we're not friends anymore."

"We'll still friends."

"Good." "Then please tell me what is wrong with you." She grabbed his hand that was sitting on the table. "I want to help you." "Please." "Does it have something to do with Lucy?"

"No." He took his hand back. "I gotta go." He stood up.

"John."

"I'm fine Amelia." He walked away.

Later that night Amelia was at her workstation at the arena. Paige came up to her.

"Hey." Paige said.

"Hi."

"Is something wrong?" "Did you and Dean have a fight?"

"No." "I'm just worried about John." "He's not acting like himself and he won't tell me what's the matter."

"Have you ever considered he might be jealous?"

"Jealous are you kidding?"

"I mean you guys did sleep together now-

"Oh so you have slept with John before." Dean said coming around the corner. "You lied to me."

"Dean." Amelia said.

"Leave me alone." He turned around and started walking down the hall. Amelia went after him.

"Dean." "Dean stop."

"No." She got in front of him and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry." "It wasn't while we were together." "I swear." "It only happened once."

"On our first date I asked you." "Have you and John ever had sex and what did you say?"

"I said no."

"Exactly." "You lied to me." "That explains why John's been being such a dick." "He's jealous."

"He is not."

"Oh he's not?" "What's his problem then?"

"I don't know but I know for a fact it isn't jealousy."

"How?"

"He loves Lucy."

"Lucy's dead."

"It doesn't matter." "I know John Dean." "The only woman he does or will ever care about in that way is Lucy." "Whether she's alive or not."

"I don't wanna talk you to right now." He went around her and walked away.

It was around midnight Amelia was trying to sleep but couldn't. She decided to go talk to Dean. She went and knocked on the door hoping he was still awake. He answered the door almost immediately.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "Can't sleep either huh?"

"No I feel really bad." "I'm sorry." "Are you still mad at me?"

"I just hate the fact that you lied to me."

"Do you want me to tell you what happened that night?"

"Yes."

"It was the anniversary of Lucy's death." "I went to John's room that night to make sure he was ok." "He got emotional I was trying to comfort him and it just ended up happening." "The next morning he said he thought it was a mistake." "I agreed." "That's why I didn't tell you because it meant nothing to either of us." "It was just a one night stand that's it." "It's not like what we have." "I should've told you and I'm sorry." "There's nothing between me and John." "I promise."

"Come here." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry honey."

"I know." "I forgive you."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"Come on." He grabbed her hands and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna go make up."

Afterwards he was holding her.

"This is much better." He said.

"Yeah." "I like it better when we're together."

"Amelia."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She looked at him. "I love you too." They kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed. Amelia had stayed in Dean's hotel room last night. She set the alarm and got up. She let Dean sleep. She'd just put on her shoes and was getting ready to leave. She knelt down by Dean's side of the bed.

"Honey." She said. "Honey."

"Hmm?" He said.

"I'm leaving."

He opened his eyes. "Come here a minute first." He pulled her on top of him. "That's better."

She laughed. "Dean, I don't have time for this today."

"Why not?"

"I have a very busy schedule today."

"Well so do I." "First I need to give you a kiss."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." "Bring those sexy lips of yours down here please."

"Alright." They kissed.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" "Only for ten minutes."

She smiled. "Ten minutes is all you need huh?" She said jokingly.

"Ha ha." He sat up. "You know for a fact that's not true."

"I know honey." "I'm just teasing you."

"I know." They kissed.

"Ok now I gotta go."

"No."

"I have to or I'm gonna be late."

"Then be late." "I won't get to see you tonight."

"Aw." "Are you gonna miss me?"

"I always do."

"I'll call you tonight when I get back from babysitting Clara."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

An hour later John was in the hotel gym.

"Hey John." Dean said. John turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I know you slept with Amelia."

"Shit." "Look it didn't mean anything." "Ok?"

"That's what she said to." "I believe her." "I don't believe you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you're jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of me." "You had opportunity after opportunity to ask Amelia out." "You didn't take them."

"I'm not jealous of you Dean." "Amelia is just my friend." "What happened between us meant absolutely nothing."

"Is that why you've been being such a dick to her lately?" "Look." "Just so we're clear." "Admit it or don't but I know you feel something for her." "She's with me." "I love her." "That's all there is to it." He left.

"Asshole." John muttered under this breath.

Later that night Amelia was waiting for John to come back. Ten minutes later he walked through the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said surprised by the friendly tone in his voice.

"Mill we need to talk."

"Ok." He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For the way I've been acting." "I am kind of going through something and I've been taking it out on you." "It's not your fault and I'm sorry."

"It's alright." "I knew something was wrong." "I knew that wasn't you." "So what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." "It's nothing." "I'll be fine." "I promise."

"Come here." They hugged.

"I've missed you." "You know hanging out with you."

"I've missed it to."

"I know I've been a jerk lately."

"It's ok."

"Amelia."

"Hmm?" Her cell phone started to ring.

"Here I'm give you your money so you can go." "I know that's probably Dean." He paid her and she left. _"I'm so confused." He thought. "I don't know what I'm feeling."_


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed. Although things were fine between Amelia and John now she couldn't help but notice some friction between John and Dean. Amelia and Paige were in the hotel café having breakfast.

"So how are things with you and Dean?" Paige asked.

"Great." "I'm so glad I changed my mind." "I thought the whole dating game was over for me." "I was wrong." "Dean is great." "I love him so much."

"So I guess this officially closes the door on you and John?"

"Paige again, there was never any me and John." "We had sex once and that's it." "That was only because he was drunk."

"What's your excuse?"

"What?"

"Well he can blame it on the booze." "You were sober."

"Well at that point I hadn't had sex in a long time." "I know I should've told him to but it just felt so good when he- She stopped. Paige was smiling. "The point is it happened and it's over."

"Yeah." "I can imagine what part of him felt so good." She said smiling.

"Shut up." She said smiling. _"Although it did feel good." She thought. "It was amazing."_

"Well speak of the devil look who's coming." John walked up to their table.

"Hi John."

"Hi Amelia." "Hi Paige." He said.

"Where's Clara?"

"That's why I came over here." "She's with my parents for two weeks so I won't need you."

"Oh ok."

"So how are you two today?"

"Good."

"Good." "Well I gotta go I'm sure I'll see you at work later."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Amelia was at the arena. She was working on something. She felt hands rubbing her shoulders.

"I hope that's you honey." She said. "Otherwise I'm about to stand up and slap someone."

"It's me." Dean said. "Wanna stay with me tonight?"

"Sure." "I can spend the night with you every night for the next two weeks if you want."

"What about babysitting Clara?"

"She's with her grandparents for the next two weeks so I'm all yours."

"This will be fun." He kissed the top of her head. "I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Be careful out there."

"Come on baby." "You know I don't know how to do that."

"Dean."

"I'm kidding." "I'll be careful."

During the show John suffered a broken nose and was taken to the hospital. When the show was over Amelia was waiting for Dean by his car.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi." "Before I go back to the hotel I'm gonna stop by the hospital."

"Ok." "I'll be waiting."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." "I promise."

"Ok." He kissed her. "See you in awhile."

"Ok."

Amelia went to the hospital. She saw a doctor.

"Excuse me." She said. "Do you know where John Cena's room is?"

"Down the hall to your right." "He's a little out of it from the pain meds." The doctor said.

Amelia walked into the room and went up to him. He had a splint on his nose.

"Mill." He said.

"Hi John." "How are you feeling?"

"I can't really feel anything." "I have to have surgery tomorrow."

"It's that bad huh?"

"Yeah." "Amelia that night wasn't a mistake." "It was great."

"What are you talking about John?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"They must've give you a lot of pain meds."

"I'm sorry I said it was a mistake." "It wasn't." "I was just afraid." "We both know we liked it."

"Ok." "I should get going."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her.

"I gotta go." "I hope you feel better." She hurried out of there.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks had passed. John had been out but he was coming back today. Amelia couldn't believe the bizarre things he was saying the last time they saw each other. What was even more unbelievable to her was when John kissed her. She decided not to tell anyone about it. She knew it was just the drugs. She knew in his right mind would never say or do anything like that. She and Dean were in his bed at the hotel asleep. She woke up and had to go to the bathroom. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back she got back in bed. The moving of the mattress woke Dean up. He opened this eyes.

"Morning baby." He said.

"Morning." They kissed. "Sorry I woke you up."

"That's ok." "I get to look at that gorgeous face."

"Yours isn't to bad either."

"Well thanks a lot Amelia."

"You know I think your gorgeous honey."

"I know." "See though I told you it would be different with me." "Before we slept together that first time I could tell you were a little unsure of this relationship."

"I was."

"Now look at us." "It's three months later and I've never been happier."

"Me either."

"Why did you change your mind about going out with me?"

"I just realized I might be passing on something that might turn out to be really good."

"Well I'm glad you followed your instincts."

"Me to."

"You can't stay with me tonight can you?"

"Nope I gotta watch Clara." "I've missed her though."

"I know."

"I know I probably won't get to have children of my own." "So getting to hang out with her is the next best thing."

"Are you gonna miss me tonight."

"Of course I am."

"Well since you can't stay the night, wanna go take a shower?"

"Alright."

Later that night Amelia went to John's room to watch Clara. She knocked on the door. John answered.

"He lives." She said. "Welcome back."

"Thanks come on in." She went in.

"You must've had a great surgeon." "It doesn't even look like anything happened."

"Yeah." "They did good work."

"Mill-Mill!" Clara said excitedly. She ran to her. Amelia picked her up.

"Hey there's my Clara-Bara." "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Did you have fun with your grandma and grandpa?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Clara." "Daddy has to go." John said. "Give me a kiss." She kissed him on the cheek. "Be a good girl." "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Clara said.

Later that night Amelia was reading Clara a bedtime story. She looked over and saw she was sleeping. She turned off the light and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Clara." She whispered. "I love you."

Two hours later John came back. Amelia was sitting in the living room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." John paid her and sat down next to her. "Any problems?"

"None at all." "How did it go?"

"Good." "It's good to be back." "I was going out of my mind sitting at home."

"You look a lot better then the last time I saw you."

"The last time you saw me?"

"I came to visit you in the hospital."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "You don't remember?"

"No."

"You were really doped up." "You were saying some crazy stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Well I'd better go." "See you later."

"Bye." She left. " _It's hazy but I remember some of it." He thought. "I remember that kiss." "I wonder if she told Dean."_


	14. Chapter 14

Three months had passed. Amelia and Dean were doing great. Amelia felt like everything in her life was going great. Amelia was in Dean's hotel room in bed asleep.

"Amelia." Dean said. "Baby wake up." She opened her eyes. "Sorry to wake you but I ordered us breakfast."

"Oh." She sat up.

"I made sure to get all of your favorites."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." "I'm just starving." They were eating their food. "Amelia I've been thinking." "When we're not on the road I stay at your house or you stay at my house."

"Yeah."

"Well how would you like to stay at my house permanently?"

"You wanna move in together?"

"Yeah." "After today we have the next three days off." "So we can start moving you in."

"Ok."

"Good."

"That's what this breakfast was for huh?"

"No." "I'm glad you said yes."

An hour later Amelia was in the gym on a treadmill.

"Hi Amelia." Paige said getting on the treadmill next to hers.

"Hi." "Guess what."

"What?"

"Dean asked me to move in with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"So things are getting serious between you two?"

"Yeah." "I'm gonna start moving in with him tomorrow."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Hypothetically though." "What if John would asked you out before Dean did?"

"There was never anything between me and John." "Besides I know for a fact he never would've asked me."

"Is that why you stopped waiting for him?"

"I wasn't waiting for him."

"Yeah and I'm not really British."

"Ha ha."

Later that evening Amelia got a text message from Dean asking her to come to the arena early. They met by the entrance.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"Why did you want me to come early?"

"Come inside with me."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

They went inside. He took her down a few hallways and stopped.

"Do you recognize where we are?" He asked.

"No should I?"

"This is where I was when you broke my heart and told me you couldn't go out with me."

"I don't understand." "Why did you bring me here?"

"I bought you a present." "Close your eyes."

"Ok." She closed them. She had them closed for a few seconds.

"Ok open." When she opened her eyes Dean was down on one knee holding a box with a ring in it.

"Oh my god." "Dean." "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah." "I know it's only been six months Amelia but I love you so much." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Amelia had never been happier. She couldn't believe she was getting married. She and Dean hadn't told anyone about their engagement yet. They'd spent the last three days moving Amelia into Dean's house. She was in the bedroom putting her clothes in a dresser drawer. She felt Dean's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." He started kissing the back of her neck.

"Honey no."

"Why?"

"We have to go back out on the road tomorrow and I want to get most of the unpacking done."

"But I love you."

"I love you too." "I still need to unpack."

"Do it later."

She turned to face him. "I'm gonna run out of later Dean."

"You're right." He started kissing the side of her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't mind me." "Go about your business."

"You suck." She said smiling. "You know I like this." "Mmmmm." She moaned.

"What was that baby?"

"Oh just come here." They kissed and backed up the bed. They laid down on the bed.

"Gee baby I don't know are you sure we have time for this." Dean said jokingly.

"Shut up and make love to me."

"Boy you're bossy when you're horny." "I like it." They kissed.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Ok now I really have to get up and finish." She said.

"In a minute I wanna cuddle."

"If your fans could hear you say that honey." She said smiling. "I want to put Clara in the wedding." "I want to be flower girl."

"As long as I get to call you Mrs. Ambrose by the end of that day we can have whatever you want." They kissed.

They next morning they caught an early flight. They checked into the hotel and went to a café in the hotel for breakfast. Amelia spotted John and Clara at another table. She went over to them.

"Hi you guys." She said.

"Hi Mill-Mill." Clara said.

"Eight o' clock tonight right." She asked looking at John.

"Yeah." John said.

"Pretty ring Mill-Mill." Clara said. "Dean give it to you?"

"Yes he did." Amelia said. "We're getting married."

"Married?" John said surprised. "So soon?"

"I know it was a surprise to me to." "We talked it over and we want Clara to be in the wedding." "Wanna be a flower girl Clara?" She asked looking at Clara.

"Yeah." Clara said.

"Married." "Wow." "Congratulations." John said.

"Thanks." "Well I gotta get back to Dean." "See you guys tonight."

Later that night John came back from his autograph signing.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." "How were things here?"

"Good all she did was talk about the wedding." "Not that I can blame her." "I'm excited to." He paid her and sat down next to her.

"When are you getting married?"

"We haven't decided that yet."

"Mill we need to talk."

"Ok."

"You know I'm your friend right?"

"I know."

"I only want that's best for you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't think you should marry Dean."

"Why?"

"Well Amelia it's only been six months." "I mean come on." "This is crazy."

"I know it's fast but I love him John."

"I know but you can love someone and not get married right away."

"Well we're already living together s-

"Living together?" "When the hell did that happened?"

"I moved in with him over those three days we just had off."

"Amelia." "I care about you." "I just don't want to get hurt."

"Dean would never hurt me." "He loves me." "I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure he's the one for you?" "I mean what if there's someone else?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"I gotta go." She got up and started walking for the door.

"Amelia wait."

"What?" She said turning back around.

"Nothing bye."

"Bye." She left.

 _"I think I'm in love with you." He thought. "And that scares the hell out of me."_


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks had passed. Amelia and Paige were having a spa day that Dean was paying for. They were getting pedicures.

"So Dean just got up today and told you to go to the spa?" Paige asked

"Actually he made the appointment last week."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah."

"Have you thought about where you're going to buy your dress?"

"Well I haven't decided yet." "I thought about looking at some stores when we're in New York next week." "Then I thought why don't I just make it myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yeah." "I mean I am a designer." "I don't know if I wanna put in all the work though." "Thanks for agreeing to be my maid of honor by the way."

"Of course." "I wouldn't miss it."

"No matter what I decide for my dress, I still need to take Clara shopping."

"She's spending the night in my room tonight." "I'm watching her for John."

"I wonder why he didn't ask me."

"He said he knew it was your night off from watching her and he didn't want to bother you."

"Oh." "Why does he need a babysitter tonight?"

"He wants to go out after the show."

"Oh." "Well I hope he has fun he never goes out."

Later that night at the arena Amelia was at her workstation. Dean came walking by with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi."

"All rejuvenated and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "I'll be back when it's time for your break." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night it was three o' clock in the morning. Amelia and Dean were in bed asleep. Amelia's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said tiredly. "John?" "Where are you?" "I'm coming." She hung up and started getting dressed.

"Amelia where are you going?" He asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"I know." "John's drunk." "The bartender won't give him his keys." "I gotta go get him."

"Be careful."

"I will." "Go back to sleep." "I'll be back within the hour."

When Amelia got to the bar John was wasted. He was staggering all over the place. When they got back to the hotel Amelia walked him to his room. He sat on the couch.

"Amelia thank you for coming to get me." He said.

"You're welcome."

"Sit down." "I wanna tell you something." She sat down next to him.

"Amelia please don't marry Dean." "Please." "I don't want you to be with him." "I want you to be with me."

"Go to sleep John." "You'll be fine in the morning."

"Amelia please." "I love you."

"You have no idea what you're saying right now."

"Yes I do." "I love you." He kissed her. She started kissing him back then broke it.

"I gotta go."

"No stay."

"I can't." She got up and left.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Amelia and Dean were both in bed asleep. Dean woke up first then Amelia a few seconds later.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"What time did you get back?"

"Around 3:30."

"If you ask me that was very irresponsible of John."

"He just had to much to drink." "We've all been there at one point or another."

"Yeah but he should've called a cab." "Instead he wakes you up in the middle of the night."

"I don't mind."

"Well you should." "Just because you're friends and close with his daughter doesn't mean you're at his beckoned call."

"I was just trying to help out a friend."

"Was he really that drunk?"

"Oh yeah." She thought about what John told her last night. _"I love you."_ "He could barely walk."

"Well enough about him." "Come here." They kissed.

"Something on your mind?"

"Honeymoon practice."

"Oh Dean." She moaned as he kissed her neck. He was getting ready to take her shirt off when her cell phone rang.

"Let it ring baby." He said as he kissed her. She broke it.

"I'll just be a second." She rolled over and picked up her phone. "Hello?" "Hi John." "Yeah I'm meet you in the lobby." "See you in a minute." She hung up the phone and looked at Dean. "I gotta take John to get his car."

"Now?" Dean said annoyed.

"I'm sorry baby." "I'll make it up to you tonight after I come back from babysitting Clara."

"You owe me."

"I know and I intend to pay in full don't worry."

"You better go." "You've been summoned by the almighty Cena." He said sarcastically.

"Stop it." She kissed him. She got up and got ready to go.

She met John down in the lobby.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi."

"Are we hungover day?"

"A little."

"I'm not surprised."

They were driving to go get John's car.

"Where's Clara?" Amelia asked.

"Still with Paige." "I'm sorry for calling you last night."

"You remember?"

"No I checked my call log when I got up." "I woke up on the couch."

"That makes since that's where I left you." "You don't remember we taking you to your room?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." "Why?" "What happened?"

"It's not important." They pulled into the parking lot. "Tell Clara I'll see her later."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." He got out of the car. She drove off. _"I knew he wouldn't remember." She thought. "Still I wonder if I should confront him."_

John drove back to the hotel. He texted Paige and asked her if he could work out before he picked Clara up. She said it was fine. He changed his clothes and went down to the hotel gym. As he was working out it started to come back to him.

 _"Amelia please don't marry Dean." "Please." "I don't want you to be with him." "I want you to be with me." "I love you."_

"Oh no." John said out loud. "I told her that I- no."

Later that night John came back from his autograph signing. Amelia was sitting on the couch and Clara was asleep.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." He paid her. She stood up. "I'll see you." "Bye." She was almost to the door. As she was turning around John said.

"Mill wait."

"John I need to talk to you." "How do you feel about me?"

"I remember I didn't at first but I do now."

"Answer me John."

"I don't know."

"Yeah of course you don't."

"Don't marry Dean."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"He's not right for you." "You'll be making a mistake if you marry him."

"No other reason?"

"He takes you away from Clara." "He takes you away from- He stopped.

"Takes me away from what?" "I can't keep doing this." "I deserve better then someone who can only show their feelings to me when they're drunk or high." She turned towards the door.

"I'm scared Amelia." She turned back around.

"Of what?"

"Losing you like I lost Lucy." "I'm more scared of you marrying the wrong man." "I'm scared…of letting a woman I love slip through my fingers." He went up to her. "Please you can't marry Dean." "You can't." "You can't because I love you." "I know somewhere deep down you love me to." He kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

After John kissed her he looked at her.

"This isn't fair." Amelia said. "You choose to tell me this now?"

"I know my timing is way off but we can be happy together." "I know it."

"What am I supposed to do?" "Just break up with Dean because you're finally ready to be in a relationship with me?"

"I would like you to." "Yes." "Amelia I know you love Clara like she's your own." "Grace thinks you're great." "We could be a family." She started to cry a little when John said that. "We can even add to it if you want." "I know you'd make a great mother."

"John you're making this so hard for me." She said tearfully. "If you would've told me this a year and a half ago or even after we slept together, I would've been the happiest woman in the world." "Overtime I fell in love with Clara and I fell in love with you." "I knew you weren't ready so I waited until you were." "Hoping that one day you would see what was right in front of you." "Someone who loved you." "Someone who was willing to help you through the hard times." "That's why I told Dean no the first time he asked me out because of you." "That's why I didn't tell you to stop the night we had sex." "I wanted it and I convinced myself that you honestly did to." "Then the next morning when you said it was all a mistake it hurt so bad." "It made me finally see that I couldn't wait for you anymore."

"I didn't mean that Mill." "It wasn't a mistake." "It was wonderful." "It was the first time since Lucy died that I felt a genuine connection with someone and it scared me." "I'm ready now." "I want you." "I love you Amelia." Amelia put her hands to her face and cried for a couple seconds. She wiped her eyes and looked at John.

"This hurts so much." She sniffled. "I love you too…but I'm sorry it's to late."

"No." "No it's not to late."

"Yes it is." "I love Dean to and I won't do this to him." "He's the best boyfriend I've ever had and he'll make a good husband." "I'm sorry." "I really am."

"Amelia please."

"I'm sorry." "I'm gonna go now." She left.

She got into the elevator and cried for a few minutes. Then she composed herself and went to her room. Dean was sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby." He said. She sat down next to him and hugged him. "What's that for?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Two days later Amelia and Dean were at home. He'd just got back from running errands. He went into the kitchen where Amelia was.

"Dean we need to talk." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I hope." "It's just we've never had this conversation before."

"What conversation?"

"The one where I tell you you're gonna be a daddy."

"What?"

"I just took a test about ten minutes ago." "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Come here."

"You're happy right?"

"Of course I am." "We're gonna have a baby." "This is so great." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

It was the next morning. Amelia was in bed asleep.

"Amelia wake up." Dean said. "Time for breakfast." She opened her eyes and sat up.

"You made breakfast." "You didn't have to do that."

"Sure I did I know you two must be starving." "Come on I don't want it to get cold."

They went downstairs. They were eating.

"So which one do you want a boy or a girl?" Dean asked.

"It would kind of be nice to have a little girl I can dress up." "I'll love it if it's a boy to."

"If it's a girl I'm buying a shotgun."

"For what?"

"For all the little boys that come around."

She laughed. "Dean." "You can't shoot teenage boys."

"I'm not gonna shoot them I'm just gonna scare them."

"You're crazy."

"But you still love me right?"

"Of course." "I am having your baby." "Speaking of which I need to make an appointment for the doctor."

"I'm coming with you."

"Let's move up the wedding." "I know we wanted it to be big but with the baby on the way I'd rather focus on that."

"Ok." "When do you wanna get married?"

"Two weeks from now works for me."

"Ok two weeks then." "I'm sure we can find a chapel or something."

Two nights later they were at an arena in Dallas. Dean was walking by Amelia's workstation. He had his hands behind his back. He stopped.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "What are you hiding?"

"Well I was walking by a store window and I couldn't resist."

"You didn't have to buy me anything."

"I didn't." "This isn't for you." "This is for you." He knelt down by her stomach and pulled a little brown teddy bear from behind his back. "I know you'll love it when you're big enough." He kissed her stomach and stood up. "I gotta go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dean was in the men's locker room. Roman came in.

"Hey man." Dean said.

"Hey." Dean had his back to Roman. Roman noticed a book sticking out of Dean's bag. He picked it up. "What To Expect When Your Expecting?"

"Amelia's pregnant."

"She is?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just found out a few days ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

John came walking up to Amelia.

"Hi." He said. "Listen I need a babysitter for tomorrow but if you don't wanna do it that's fine."

"No I'll still watch Clara." "As long as you understand that I am with Dean."

"I understand." "You've made your decision case closed."

"I'm sorry I feel terrible."

"Don't." "I have no one to blame but myself." "I should've said something sooner."

"John I'm pregnant." "I wanted you to hear it from me first.

"That's great I'm happy for you." He tried to sound happy but she could tell he was devastated.

"We're moving up the wedding." "It's two weeks from yesterday."

"Paige is going right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna leave Clara with her." "I have to do something that day."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Bye." "Bye." He walked away.

 **Should she carry the baby to term or should something happen? I can't decide.**


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks had passed. The wedding was in two days. Amelia and Paige were in Paige's hotel room trying on their dresses.

"I'm so glad we're doing this tomorrow." "The dress is already rubbing my belly."

"I still can't believe you're having a baby."

"Me either."

"I get to be aunt Paige." "You look absolutely perfect." "Dean's gonna love you in that dress."

"Did John talk to you about taking Clara?"

"Yeah I'm going to." "Why isn't he going?"

"He says he has something to do but I think he's making it up." "He doesn't want to come to the wedding." "I feel terrible." "I know he loves me but I love Dean."

"He just needs to find someone else."

"Yeah but look how long it took him to tell me his feelings." "It'll take him forever to get over me."

"Are you over him?"

"Yes I'm marrying Dean aren't I?"

Later that night Amelia was in the elevator. John got on.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He pushed the button for his floor.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind and come to the wedding?"

"I can't." "I told you I'm busy."

"I'm sorry." "I know this must be hard on you."

"Do you?" He stepped toward her and made her step back into she was against the wall. He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and full of passion. The elevator dinged and he broke the kiss. He got off the elevator and she just stood there with a look of disbelief on her face.

The next day they were all at the airport. John was saying goodbye to Clara.

"Be good for Paige ok?" John said.

"I will daddy."

"I love you I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"I love you too daddy." Clara grabbed Paige's hand and they got on the plane.

John saw Amelia and Dean about to board the plane.

"Have a great wedding you guys." He walked away.

After an hour he got on a plane to Massachusetts.

The next day they were waiting to start. Paige came to the back.

"It's time." Paige said. "Come on Clara."

Clara went out then Paige. Then it was time for Amelia. Amelia made it to Dean.

"Amelia do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She said.

"Dean do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

Dean carried Amelia into the honeymoon suite and laid her on the bed.

"Come here." She said. They kissed. "We're married."

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been in my life." "I'll be even happier in six months when we become parents."

"Me to."

"Is it just me or are you starting to show?"

"I think I am." "My stomach is really rubbing my dress."

"Then let's get it off of you." They kissed.

John was at home. He was sitting in the dark. Over half of a bottle of Vodka was gone.

"They're married now." He said to himself. "Why didn't I say something sooner?" "I'm such a dumbass." "I'm such a coward." "I should've been the one marrying her today." "That should be my baby she's carrying." "I love her so much but it's to late."

 **A couple of questions. New love interest in the story for John yes or no? "Oblivious" and "Seduction" finish or nix? This is just a thought at this point. Any interest in The Battle Of The Bellas Three?**


	21. Chapter 21

Two months had passed. Amelia and Dean loved being married. She still watched Clara put Paige was stepping in a lot more now. She and John were a lot closer then they used to be. Today Amelia and Dean were finding out what the baby was. They were both very excited. They were in an exam room with the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"Are you ready to find out what it is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Amelia said.

"It's a girl."

"Oh a little girl." Amelia said happily.

"That's great." Dean said. "I'd better go buy that shotgun."

"What?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing it's an inside joke."

The next night at the arena Dean was getting ready to have his match. He walked passed Amelia's workstation. He stopped and went over to her. He knelt down by her stomach and put his hand on it.

"Hi baby girl." He said. "I just came to kiss you and mommy for good luck." He felt her kick. "Boy that's a strong kick." "You're gonna be just like daddy." "I can tell." He kissed her stomach and stood up. They kissed.

"Good luck I love you."

"I love you too."

Ten minutes later Clara and John were walking by.

"Mill-Mill." Clara said

"Hi Clara." "Guess what." "I'm having a little girl."

"Yay!"

"That's great." John said.

"Do you need me tomorrow night?"

"No Paige is gonna do it."

"Ok."

"Come on Clara."

"Bye Mill-Mill." Clara said.

"Bye Clara. Amelia said.

John and Clara went to the Coke machine. Paige came up to them.

"Hi Paige." Clara said.

"Hi." Hey John."

"Hey P."

"You still need me tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow night."

The next night Paige was sitting on the couch in John's room waiting for him to come back. Ten minutes later he walked through the door.

"Hi." Paige said.

"Hi." "Any problems here?"

"Nope." He paid her and sat down next to her.

"Good."

"Did Amelia tell you she's having a girl?"

"Yeah I'm happy for them."

"Me to."

"I'll glad I had you to talk to about all that stuff." "I'm doing much better now."

"Yeah I'm glad."

"Paige, boy I haven't done this in a long time." "Would you um, like to go out sometime?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I know it's a little awkward for you being Amelia's friend and everything." "I just…I like you and I don't wanna wait to long again." "So what do you say?" "Will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

"Alright." "Maybe we can do dinner sometime this week."

"Ok."

"Good."


	22. Chapter 22

A few days had passed. Amelia and Paige were meeting for breakfast. Paige walked up to the table.

"Hi." Amelia said.

"Hi." She sat down. "Amelia I have something to tell you."

"Ok."

"A few days ago John asked me out." "I said yes."

"John asked you out?" "Really?" She said shocked.

"Yeah." "Believe me I was as shocked as you are." "Since I've been babysitting for him we've gotten closer." "Are you ok with this?" "If you're not I'll call it off right now."

"Paige I'm married to Dean."

"I know but I know you and John have a history kind of."

"I'm totally ok with it." "You have my blessing."

"Thank you."

Later that night Amelia was at the arena at her workstation. John came up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Would you mind watching Clara tomorrow afternoon?"

"Are you and Paige going out?"

"Yeah." "She told you."

"Yeah."

"I'm drop Clara off around one."

"Ok." "I'm so happy you're finally getting back out there." "I'm sure you guys will have a great time."

"I gotta go." "I have a match."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon there was a knock on Amelia's hotel room door. She answered. It was John and Clara.

"Hey you guys." She said. They went inside.

"Hey Mill." John said. He bent down and looked at Clara. "Be good for Amelia." "Daddy will be back in a few hours."

"I will." Clara said.

Paige and John were planning a picnic on the beach. He went to her room to pick her up. He knocked on the door. She answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." "Let me just grab the picnic basket." She grabbed it and they left.

They went to a secluded spot on the beach. John laid down a blanket for them to sit on. They just finished eating.

"I'm glad we did this." John said.

"Me to." "I never thought you would ask me out." "I never thought you'd be interested."

"Are you kidding me?" "Paige you are beautiful." "I've enjoyed us getting closer these last couple of months."

"I have to." "I have a confession to make." "Ever since I've started here, I've had a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah but the timing was always off." "When I first came here you were dating Nikki." "Then you were dating Lucy." "Then you married Lucy." "Then she died." "Then I thought you were gonna start dating Amelia." "To be honest when she told me you two had slept together, I was a little jealous."

"Ah, so you've thought about sleeping with me huh?" John asked smiling.

"Once or twice." The once clear blue sky had turned grey. It started to rain lightly.

"Well this is a nice way to end things." John said jokingly. "You know you look sexy when you're wet." He kissed her. She smiled. They kissed very slowly.


	23. Chapter 23

Three weeks had passed. Paige and John were now dating. Now that they were dating Amelia rarely saw Clara. Paige watched her most of the time. Clara was with her grandparents. Tonight Amelia and Dean were going on a double date after the show. Amelia was in the bathroom getting ready for the day. She was looking in the mirror about to dry her hair. Dean came into the bathroom.

"Morning honey." She said.

"Good morning." He stood behind her and put his hands on her stomach. "Three more months."

"I know."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" He started kissing the side on her neck.

"Honey no."

"Why I don't have be anywhere for an hour."

"I just got out of the shower."

"So?"

"I'm already dressed."

"But I love you."

"Yeah?" She turned to face him. "Even with my belly?"

"Are you kidding?" "I love the belly." They kissed. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too."

A half hour later Amelia was down in the hotel lobby. She could see Paige by the door. She was about to go up to her when she saw John going up to her. She stopped and watched them.

"Hey baby." John said.

"Hi."

"Here." He took some money out of his wallet. "I forgot to pay you for the last time you watched Clara."

"Probably because we were to busy making out when you got back."

"Yeah that might've had something to do with it." He said smiling.

"I've told you before though now that we're dating I don't feel right taking your money." "You don't need to pay me." "I love spending time with Clara I get to see you."

"Paige just take it."

"Honey."

"Just take it."

"Alright." They kissed. When Amelia saw that she rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye." He left. Paige smiled.

Amelia went up to Paige.

"Hi." Paige said.

"Hi."

"Tonight's gonna be so much fun." "Our first double date."

"Yeah." "I can't wait."

"Me either."

Later that night Amelia and Dean went back to the hotel and changed their clothes then met Paige and John at the restaurant.

"Hey Mill." John said.

"Hi John."

"What's up Dean?"

"Not much." Dean said.

They ordered their food.

"I have to pee again." Amelia said.

"I'll go with you." Paige said. They got up and went to the bathroom.

Dean and John were alone.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Dean said.

"What?"

"What?" "You don't think I can see it?" "I mean come on." "You're dating her best friend in order to stay in her life." "While throwing up the smoke screen that you've moved on."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Go ahead." "Deny it like last time." "You can love her from afar all you want." "As long as you understand she's with me."

Amelia and Paige were in the bathroom standing by the mirrors.

"I'm hoping tonight's the night." Paige said.

"For?"

"You know." "Me and John."

"Oh so you haven't…

"No." "You would've been the first person I told."

After dinner Amelia and Dean went back to the hotel. Amelia was in bed.

 _"Why does the thought of them sleeping together bother me?" She thought. "I bet they're having sex right now."_

"Amelia what's wrong?" Dean asked. He got into bed.

"Nothing just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Just baby stuff."

"I know the thought of being a parent can be scary sometimes." He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "It's gonna be great though."

"I know."

Paige and John were in his room. They went into the bedroom.

"I'm a little nervous." John said.

"Is it me?"

"No not at all." "I haven't had sex in almost a year and that was when I was drunk." "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"It's alright." "It'll all be fine." She kissed him. He kissed her back. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He unzipped her dress. She stepped out of it. He took off her bra and laid her down on the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Paige and John were in bed together.

"Ohhh." Paige moaned. "Oh John." "Yes, yes, oh John." She moaned giving in.

"Paige." He groaned giving in.

They were catching their breath.

"Wow three times." Paige said. "Very impressive."

"Well four actually if you count last night." They kissed. "Of course when Clara comes back we're gonna have to be more quiet."

"I can do that."

"I miss her."

"I know." "I miss her to."

"Speaking of my daughter." "You still have to meet Grace."

"I know." "I can't wait."

"Me either." "I miss her to." "I haven't heard from her in almost a month."

"Does she know about me?"

"Yeah she couldn't believe it when I told her I have a girlfriend."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you call me that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "I like it." They kissed. "Ok." "I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I'm meeting Amelia for breakfast." "I have to go my room and shower and change my clothes."

They got up. She got dressed. John put on his boxers. He walked her to the door.

"Come here." He said. They kissed. "Bye." He said smiling.

"Bye." She said smiling back.

When Paige got downstairs to the restaurant Amelia was waiting for her.

"I thought you weren't coming." Amelia said.

"Sorry I got hung up." She smiled.

"So did last night go as planned?" She asked already knowing the answer from Paige's smile.

"Yes." "Oh my god it was so incredible." "He is so amazing in bed."

 _"I know." She thought. "I had sex with him first."_ She was getting angry.

"We did it three times this morning it was amazing."

"You know the baby's messing with my stomach." "I don't think I can eat right now."

"Are you ok?" "Yeah." "I just need to lay down." She got up and left.

Back in John's hotel room he heard his Skype ringtone go off. He pressed the button to connect.

"Hi Grace." He said.

"Hi dad." "I just got done Skyping with Clara." "How are you?"

"Good."

"How's your girlfriend?"

"Good."

"Dad I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

"You're getting what?" He said shocked.

"Married to my co-star, Lucas Moore."

"When?"

"Next month right here in New York City." "I want you and Clara to come."

"Of course we'll come." "Can I bring Paige?"

"Yeah."

"Good you two can finally meet." "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Later that night Amelia was at the arena. From her workstation she could see Paige and John. He'd just given her a teddy bear. They kissed. Amelia rolled her eyes.

 _"What's wrong with me?" She thought. "Paige is my best friend and yet I get disgusted whenever she kisses John." "It must be the hormones from the baby."_

She felt Dean's hands on her stomach.

"Hey honey." She said.

"Hey." "How are my girls?" Amelia turned to face him.

"Much better now that daddy's here." They kissed.

 **I'm thinking about possibly adding other pregnancy to the mix.**


	25. Chapter 25

Grace's wedding was tomorrow. Paige, John and Clara were meeting Grace and her fiancée and his family for dinner. They went into the room that Grace and Lucas rented. As soon as Clara saw Grace she immediately let go of John's hand.

"Sissy!" She yelled running to her.

"Hey Clara." Grace said she picked her up. They hugged. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been being a good girl?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to meet someone." "Lucas come here." He went over to them. He was tall and tan with green eyes and short black hair.

"Hi Clara." He said.

"Hi." Clara said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

Grace put Clara down.

"Dad." Grace said.

"Hi Grace." They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"I want you to meet someone very special." "This is my girlfriend Paige."

"Hi it's so nice to meet you." "I've seen you on TV."

"It's nice to meet you to." Paige said. "Your dad talks about you all the time."

"As long as we're all meeting." Grace said. "Dad this is my fiancée Lucas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Lucas said. They shook hands. "I'm a big fan."

"It's nice to meet you to Lucas." John said.

Amelia was at home. She'd just gotten in the bath. Dean was at the store. Her eyes were closed.

"Hello." Dean said.

"Ahhh! She screamed. She opened her eyes. He was standing in the bathroom. "Jesus honey, you scared me."

"I'm sorry." "Just get in?"

"Yeah."

"Can I get in with you?" "I'll wash your hair."

"Ok." He got undressed. She scooted down so he could get in behind her. "It's a good thing we have a big tub." "I don't think all three of us could fit otherwise." Dean put his hands on her stomach.

"One more month."

"Yeah I can't wait to hold her."

"I know you're a little nervous Amelia but you're gonna be a great mom." "We'll figure out this mom, dad stuff together.

After they got out of the tub they got in bed.

"I love you so much." "You know that?" Amelia said.

"Yeah but tell me again."

"I love you." They kissed.

The next day Paige, John and Clara were at the wedding reception. John was dancing with Grace.

"That was a great ceremony." John said. "I can't believe you're married."

"Me either but it's great." "I like Paige." "You two are great together."

"She's great."

"I'm glad to see you so happy."

"Your mom would've been so proud today." "She would have liked Lucas."

"On days like today I really miss her."

"Me to."

A little bit later on John was dancing with Paige.

"Today's been great." Paige said.

"Yeah I couldn't be more happy for Grace." "It makes me think."

"About what?"

"The future." "Everyone thinks there's always going to be a tomorrow but if there's one thing I've learned from Lucy's death, it's that life is short and sometimes you just gotta jump into the future with both feet."

"Can I come to?"

"Of course." They kissed.

Later that night Paige and John were back at the hotel. Paige was in bed waiting for John. He'd just come in from putting Clara to bed.

"She's asleep." He said. "She practically fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow." He got in bed. "Come here." He pulled her on top of him. She laughed.

"Thank you for inviting me today." "I had a lot of fun."

"Paige, I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you too." They kissed.

 **What should Amelia name the baby? It's coming soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

Three weeks had passed. Amelia couldn't travel with Dean anymore because she was in her third trimester but Raw was in Cincinnati tonight. She was meeting Paige at a diner for breakfast. When she got there she was surprised to see who was with Paige.

"Oh, hi John." Amelia said.

"Hi." "Sorry to crash." "I was hungry."

"It's fine." She sat down.

"So how's the expectant mommy?" Paige asked.

"Ready for the baby to come."

"I'll bet."

The waitress came. They ordered their food.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Amelia said.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She was standing in front of the mirror.

 _"Why does seeing them together bug me so much?" She thought. "They're in love." "I should be happy for them." "I don't know what's wrong with me." "I'm going to sit down with my best friend and her boyfriend and have a nice breakfast."_

She went back out and sat down.

"So Mill not to much longer now huh?" John said.

"The baby you mean?"

"Yeah."

"One more week."

"You and Dean must be so excited." Paige said.

"We are." "We've been ready for a long time."

Later that night it was snowy and cold. Amelia was driving to the arena. She felt her car slump to one side. She pulled over and got out car. She saw she had a flat tire. She took her cell phone to call triple A and her phone died. Just then she heard a popping sound and felt water running her leg. She started to feel contractions.

"Ow!" She yelled. "Ow, ow, ow!" She got back in the car. Two minutes had passed. She was about to drive herself to the hospital when she felt another contraction.

"Ahhh!" She heard knocking on the driver's side window. She looked over and saw John. She rolled down the window. "John please call 911 I'm in labor." John called 911. "John I don't think the baby's gonna wait."

"Here come on." He opened the driver's side door. "Get in the back." He helped her get in the back. "Lay down." She did. "I have to take off your pants." He took them off.

"Have you ever done this before?"

He took off his jacket. "No." "Push."

"I can't it hurts."

"I know but you have to push." She pushed. Then she did it again about five more times. John could see the head.

"John oh god, it hurts."

"I know." "I can see the head." "One more time should do it." She pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard crying. "It's a girl." John wrapped her up in his jacket and gave her to Amelia.

"Thank you John."

A few minutes later the ambulance came. Amelia and the baby were taken to the hospital. They were moved into a room. Ten minutes later Dean came in.

"Thank god." He said. "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine." He went over to Amelia and hugged her. "We have to stay overnight."

"Then I'm staying to." The baby opened her eyes and looked at Dean. "Hi sweetie." "I'm your daddy." "She has my eyes." "She's beautiful." "What's her name?"

"What about Renee Hope?"

"I like it." "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." She handed her to him.

"You are so beautiful." "Just like your beautiful mommy." "You're gonna be a daddy's girl." "I can tell already." "I love you." He kissed her forehead and looked at Amelia. "And I love you." They kissed.

"I love you too Dean." "We're a family now."

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time I'll be holding a newborn."


	27. Chapter 27

Two months had passed. Amelia was going back to work tomorrow. Dean was coming home tonight. Amelia was making dinner. The front door opened.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." He went over to the playpen where Renee was. "There's daddy's Ney-Ney." He picked her up. "Did you miss your daddy?" "Huh?" "Did you?" "Daddy missed you." He kissed her on the cheek and went into the kitchen. "Now where is that beautiful wife of mine?" "Oh, she's right in front of me." They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "I can't wait to go back on the road tomorrow."

"Everyone really misses you."

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Does Renee need to be fed?"

"In about an hour."

"She's grown so much." "It's only been two weeks since I last seen her."

"I know."  
A few hours later Amelia put Renee to bed. Dean was in bed waiting for her. The lights were off and candles were lit.

"Something on your mind honey?" She said smiling.

"Yes." "We can now right?" "It's alright?"

"Yes it's alright." "As long as you remembered to buy the condoms."

"They're in my bag."

"Well get one and come here."

"Yes ma'am."

The next evening Amelia was at the arena. She'd got there a little early. She was pushing Renee in her stroller. They stopped outside of John's locker room. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hey." "Come on in." They went in. She hugged him. "What's that for?"

"Everything." "If you hadn't come when you did god knows what would've happened to us." "Thank you." "Thank you so much." "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You don't need to repay me." "I'm just glad I was there."

"Would you like to officially meet her?"

"Yeah." He sat down. She took her out of stroller.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah." She handed her to him. "You're as beautiful as your mommy." "She really is." He said looking at Amelia.

"Thanks." "Even though I still have to get rid of some of this pregnancy weight."

"What pregnancy weight?" "You look great."

Later that night Paige and John were in his hotel room in bed watching TV.

"Baby." He said.

"Yeah?"

"What would you think about marriage?"

"Now?"

"No but in the future."

"Yes absolutely." "Since we're on the subject of the future." "Would you ever want more children?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna practice for them?" She said smiling.

"Come here." They kissed. "I love you so much Paige." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too."

 **I'd still like to do a scary story since Halloween is coming up but I don't want it to flop. You tell me what you're into. Vampires, werewolves, zombies, psycho killers, flesh-eating viruses, witches. I was thinking maybe I could do a story Pet Sematary style. What are your thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

Two years had passed. Amelia and Dean were still happily married. Renee was two. Paige and John were still together. In fact she was in the process of moving in with him. They'd been so busy lately they hadn't had the time to make the full transition yet. Clara was six years old and in the first grade. She had a private tutor online. John and Clara were in the hotel room. Clara had just finished her lessons for the day.

"Clara I wanna talk to you about something." John said.

"What is it daddy?"

John went over to his bag and took out a little box. He sat down next to Clara and opened it. "This a present for Paige."

"That's so pretty daddy." "She'll love it."

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Really?"

"Yes." "What do you think about that?"

"It's good." "I love Paige like a mommy." "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Well what about mommy?

"When your mommy got sick we had a talk." "She made me promise that I would find someone to love one day." "Your mommy would be happy."

"I wish I knew her."

"I know sweetie."

"When are you going to ask Paige?"

"I'm not sure yet but really soon." "Until I do you can't say anything." "It'll be our secret, ok?"

"Ok."

About an hour later John was out when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad." Grace said.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good."

"How's Lucas?"

"He's fine." "Dad I have something to tell you."

"Ok."

A half hour later John went back to the hotel. Paige was waiting when he got back.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "I just got unbelievable news from Grace."

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna be a grandpa." "Grace is pregnant."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I need to call and congratulate her." Just then the front door opened. Clara was back. "Hey there Little Bug." "Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah." Clara said.

"Clara guess what." John said. "Sissy called earlier." "She's gonna have a baby." "She's pregnant."

"Sissy's having a baby?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"I wanna talk to Sissy." "Can I call her daddy?"

"Sure."

Amelia was in her hotel room with Renee watching TV. Renee was on the floor playing with her toys. Dean came through the door.

"Daddy." Renee said. She ran to him and he picked her up.

"Hi." "Give daddy a kiss." She kissed him on the cheek.

"It's time for someone's nap." Amelia said.

"No nap mommy." Renee said.

"Yes nap."

"Come on." Dean said. "Daddy will read you a story first." He said looking at Renee.

"Ok." Renee said.

Dean came out about five minutes later.

"She's out." Amelia stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

Later that night Amelia was at her workstation. John came up to her.

"Hey Mill." He said.

"Hi."

"I have news." "I'm gonna be a grandpa."

"Grace is pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome."

"I don't think she's ever been so excited about anything." "How's Renee?"

"She's good."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

When they got back to the hotel Paige put Clara to bed.

"Goodnight Little Bug." "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." She kissed her on the cheek.

Paige went into the bedroom where John was waiting for her. She stripped down to her bra and panties. She got on the bed and slowly crawled toward him.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

"Yeah?" She kissed him and leaned close to his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" She looked at him.

"We're gonna have a baby." "I found out earlier today but I didn't want to take away from the excitement of Grace's pregnancy."

"That's why you had to leave so early today?"

"Yeah I went to the doctor."

"How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

"We're having a baby?" He said smiling. They kissed and hugged. "This is so great." "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Paige woke up. John woke up a few seconds later.

"Good morning." John said happily.

"Good morning." They kissed.

He lifted up her shirt passed her stomach and rubbed it. "How are you today?"

"We're both starving."

"Want me to call room service?"

"No I'm gonna call Amelia and see if she wants to go to breakfast." "I can't wait to tell her she going to be an aunt." There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Clara came in.

"Morning daddy." "Morning Paige. Clara said.

"Clara go get daddy's laptop and bring it here."

"Ok." She went and got it and gave it to him.

"Get up and the bed with me and Paige." "We're gonna Skype Sissy." She got up on the bed. John connected to Skype. Grace answered. "Hi."

"Hi you guys." Grace said.

"Grace, Paige is pregnant to."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah."

"When did find out?" She asked Paige.

"Yesterday morning." "I told your dad last night."

"Congratulations you guys." "I'm so happy for both of you." "Clara this means you get to be the big sissy now."

"I know." Clara said. "I'm really excited."

Ten minutes later Paige got dressed. She went into the living room.

"I'm going downstairs for breakfast with Amelia." Paige said.

"Can I come to please?" Clara asked.

"Sure."

They went downstairs. Amelia was waiting at a table. They sat down.

"Hi Amelia." Clara said.

"Hi Clara-Bara." They ordered their food.

"I have exciting news Amelia." Paige said.

"Can I tell her?" Clara asked.

"Yeah."

"Paige and daddy are gonna have a baby."

"A baby." Amelia said shocked. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." Paige said.

Those familiar feelings were coming over Amelia. Only this time she didn't have a pregnancy to blame them on. "Wow." "You and Grace pregnant at the same time." "Congratulations it's great."

Later that night Amelia was laying in bed thinking about Paige's pregnancy.

 _"I can't believe she's pregnant." She thought. "They'll probably get married next." "I'll probably have to be in the wedding."_

"Ahh! She screamed as she felt the mattress sag.

"Didn't you hear me come in?" Dean asked.

"No." "I don't think I told you." "Paige is pregnant."

"Paige is pregnant?" "I thought Grace was pregnant."

"She is."

"They're both pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"John must be really excited."

"Yeah."

Two days later John took Paige to the beach where they had their first date.

"Paige I wanna ask you something." He said. He took out the ring and got down on one knee. He opened the box. Paige's eyes filled with tears. "Paige…

"Yes." She said tearfully. John laughed.

"Can I ask you first?"

"Yeah."

"Paige, I love with all my heart and I want us to be a family the right way." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you too Paige."


	30. Chapter 30

Two days had passed. Amelia was in her hotel room. She and Renee were on the floor playing. Amelia's cell phone started to ring. She stood up and got the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Paige said.

"Where are you?" "I've been looking for you all day."

"I'm at the airport waiting to board a plane to England." "I want to tell my family the news of the baby in person."

"Have a good time."

"John asked me to marry him."

"Oh my god." She said shocked.

"I know." "It surprised me to."

"Um, congratulations." She said trying to sound happy.

"Thanks." "We haven't made any really big wedding plans yet but I would like you to be my maid of honor."

"Sure."

"Thank you." "I have to go my flight's boarding." "I'll see you when I get back." "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up. _"Maid of honor." She thought. "Great."_

Dean came through the door.

"Hi honey." Amelia said.

"Hi." "What are my girls up to?"

"We coloring daddy." Renee said. "Color with us."

"Ok." "Let me just go change first."

The next evening Amelia was driving to the arena. She was on a bridge that was under a river. It was a four lane highway with coming and going traffic. A car was speeding down the opposite way. Suddenly it veered all the way acrossed into Amelia's lane and hit hard. The guardrail broke and before Amelia could even respond the car was plunging into the river. It hit and started to sink. Amelia tried to get out but the door was jammed. The whole car was underwater and it was filling up with water.

Dean was called down to the hospital. He was looking for a doctor.

"Mr. Ambrose?" The doctor said.

"Yes." "Is my wife ok?"

"Your wife is alive."

"Thank god." "Can I see her?"

"Mr. Ambrose your wife was underwater for several minutes." "While the paramedics were able to revive her, the loss of oxygen to her brain has caused her to slip into a coma."

"Will she be ok?"

"She's responsive but whether she wakes up or not is up to her." "I can't give you timeframe for that."

"What about the person that hit her?"

"He's dead." "He had a massive heart attack at the wheel."

Two hours had passed. As soon as John heard what happened he went to the hospital. He went to her room. She was alone. Dean was making calls to her family. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face.

"I'm here Mill." John said. "I'm here." He held her hand. "I know you'll come out of this." "You have to." "Please don't do this to me." "I can't lose another woman I love." He said with tears in his eyes. "I can't." "I love you Amelia, please." "You can't leave me to." "I know we've gone down different paths and are with other people but what we feel is still there." "Can you hear anything I'm saying?" She squeezed his hand.


	31. Chapter 31

A month had passed. Amelia was still in a coma. John called the hospital daily for updates on Amelia. Dean and Renee were staying at a hotel near the hospital. Renee was flinging her cereal with her spoon.

"Renee stop that." Dean said. "Eat your breakfast."

"No!" "I want my mommy."

"I know you want mommy." "I want mommy to but she's taking a nap."

"No more nap!" She yelled. "I want my mommy now!" "Mommy!" "Mommy!" "Mommy!" She kept screaming it at the top of her lungs over and over.

"Renee." "Renee stop screaming." "Renee."

"Mommy! "Mommy!" "Mommy!"

"Stop it." "Damn it! "Daddy said stop it!" Dean shouted. That scared Renee. She started to cry. Dean felt bad. He took her out of her hi-chair. "Daddy's sorry baby." "It's ok." "Shh don't cry." "Daddy loves you." "Here sit down with daddy and we'll watch Dora." "Wanna watch Dora with daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He kissed her forehead.

"Daddy."

"What?"

"When this over let's go see mommy."

"Ok."

They'd just walked into Amelia's hospital room.

"She still sleeping daddy." Renee said.

"I know." "Hi Amelia." "We're back." "I'm gonna stay with you tonight."

"Mommy please wake up." "I love you."

"Mommy knows that sweetie but right now she needs to sleep."

"Why?"

"She just does?"

"No fair."

"I know."

Later that evening the phone at the information desk started to ring.

"Hello?" The nurse said.

"Hello." "This is John Cena."

"Hello Mr. Cena." "Mrs. Ambrose's condition has not changed."

"Thank you." John hung up and sighed.

It was around three o' clock in the morning.

Dean woke up. He saw Amelia moving. He got up. Her eyes weren't open yet but he knew it would happen any second. He smiled.

"Come on baby wake up." He said. "I'm right here."

 _"John." She said. Dean was confused._

 _"John?" He thought. "Why would she say John?" "She must be out of it."_


	32. Chapter 32

Amelia's eyes fluttered open. She looked over and saw Dean.

"Dean." She said confused. "Where am I?" "What's going on?"

"It's ok." "You're in the hospital." "You were in a car accident." "You almost drowned but they brought you back." "You've been in a coma."

"How long?"

"A month."

"Is Renee alright?"

"Yeah." "I hired a babysitter." "She's with her at the hotel." "She'll be so excited." He hugged her. "I'm so glad you're awake." "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.

The next morning Dean and had just got to Amelia's hospital room. They were right outside.

"Ok Renee close your eyes." Dean said. "Daddy has a big surprise for you." She closed them. He picked her up opened the door and went inside. Amelia smiled when she saw them. "Don't peek."

"I not daddy." Dean sat Renee on Amelia's chest.

"Ok open."

Renee gasped when she opened her eyes. "Mommy!" She hugged her.

"Hi sweetheart." Amelia said.

"You waked up." "Yay." "I so happy." "We go home now?"

"No mommy can't go home yet." "I have to stay here for a week and make sure my nap went ok."

"No more naps that long mommy."

"I promise." "Mommy's better now."

"Good."

A week had passed. Amelia was back on the road. She was at the hotel. She knocked on the door to John's room. He answered.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling back.

"Come in." She went in. They hugged. "How are you?"

"A lot better now that I'm out of the hospital."

"I'll bet." They sat on the couch.

"Where are Paige and Clara?"

"Home." "Paige and I figured since she can't wrestle right now she would take Clara home and get her out of the hustle and bustle for awhile."

"I know you came to see me."

"Yeah I did."

"Most of the time I drifted in and out but I could hear you just as clear as I can hear you now."

"I'm just glad you're ok." "Seeing you laying in that hospital bed reminded of things." "Bad things." "Things I never wanna go through again." "If anything ever happened to you I…He stopped and put his hand to her cheek.

"I know John." "I know."

"I couldn't handle it if I lost you to." They were drifting closer to each other's lips. Suddenly John's cell phone started to ring. He answered it. "Hello?" "Hi baby." Amelia left.

Dean and Roman were down in the hotel gym working out.

"Dean." Roman said.

"Huh?"

"I said it must be great to have Amelia back."

"Oh, yeah it is."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." "I just can't figure something out." "As she was waking up before she opened her eyes she said John's name."

"John's name?" "Why would she do that?"

"I'm wondering the exact same thing."


	33. Chapter 33

Two weeks had passed. Amelia was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Paige said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good." "How are you, Clara and the baby?"

"We're all fine."

"How far along are you now?"

"Almost four months." "I'm showing."

"Have you felt it move yet?"

"Not yet."

"Wait till you do it's great."

"Next month when I come back we're going dress shopping."

"Sounds fun."

"We were going to stay gone longer but we both miss John to much."

"I'll know the feeling starting tomorrow except with Dean and Renee."

"What?"

"To go along with his storyline Dean's taking the week off." "He's taking Renee and going to his parents." "I can't go because I have to stay here and work."

"So you'll be by yourself?"

"Yeah." "I won't know what to do with myself."

"I can't wait to see you when I get back."

"I know." "I haven't seen you since the accident."

"I gotta go," "I have to go pick up my Little Bug."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Amelia and Dean were laying in bed.

"Amelia are you happy with me?" Dean asked.

"What kind of question is that?" "Of course I am."

"Why did you say John's name?"

"What?"

"Right before you woke up in the hospital you said John's name." "Why?"

"Oh, I did." She said suddenly remembering. "I don't know." "I guess I remembered hearing his voice in my head and thought he was still in the room."

"You love me right?"

"Yes honey." "Don't you know that?" "Especially after what we just did."

"Just checking."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." He kissed her.

The next morning Amelia was dropping Dean and Renee off at the airport. She was knelt down talking to Renee.

"You be good for daddy and have fun with grandma and grandpa." Amelia said.

"I will mommy." They hugged. Amelia kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"Call me when you get there."

"I will." Dean said. "Come here." They kissed and hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye Renee I love you."

"Love you mommy." Renee said.

Three days had passed. Amelia was at the arena at her workstation. John came up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm going stir crazy." "I'm not used to being without Dean and Renee."

"I know the feeling." "When the show's over tonight wanna come to my room and hang out like the old days?"

"Sure."

After the show Amelia went to John's room. They'd just finished watching a movie.

"This is a lot better then sitting around by myself." Amelia said.

"Yeah."

"It's funny last time we did this we were both single and our love lives were going nowhere." "Now I'm married with a child, you're engaged with a pregnant fiancée."

"Times sure have changed."

"Yeah."

"Although sometimes I still wonder what would've happened with us if things would've been different."

"That's a silly thing to think about."

"You never think about it?"

"No." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It started slowly but quickly filled with passion. He picked her and sat her on his lap. She was straddling him as they continued to kiss. She felt him unbutton her shirt. She broke the kiss. He started kissing her neck. He pulled off her shirt. "John we, ohhh…She moaned as he started kissing her acrossed her neck. …we can't do this." "Want me to stop?" He asked as they kissed again. "No…but…you…have to…please." She said in-between kisses. "I can't." He mumbled against her lips. He stood up with her in his arms. They went into the bedroom. He took off her bra and laid her down on bed. She took off his shirt and undid his jeans. "Condom." She mumbled against his lips. He reached into his bag that was beside the bed. He got one out opened it and put it on. He started kissing her down her body. Her hands were in his hair. She moaned. He went slowly. "John." She moaned. He took off her jeans. He kissed up her leg to her inner thigh. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her slowly moving. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh." "John." He went faster. "Mmmmm, ohhh, mmmmm, oh god, yes, John." She moaned giving in. He came back up to her mouth. As they kissed he slipped inside and started to move. "Oh god Mill." He groaned. "Oh John." She moaned. They kissed. "Mmmmmm." He went faster. "Ohhh, oh my god." "Baby." He groaned. "Yes, yes, ohhhh, ohhhh, ahhhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh Amelia." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"I love you Amelia." He said.

"I know you do John." She said looking at him. "I love you too." "But-

"No." "Not tonight." "I know." "Believe me I know, but not tonight." They kissed.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Amelia woke up. She got up and put on her clothes that were in the bedroom. She wrapped the sheet around herself and went out for her shirt. John was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I'll be right with you." She picked up her shirt off the back of the couch and went into the bedroom to put it on. Then she came back out and sat down next to him. "About last night, it was really great and everything but it can't ever happen again."

"I know." "You're married, I'm engaged with a baby on the way."

"We'll never speak of this again." "It'll be like nothing ever happened." "Just a night of passion, a little slip."

"Right." "If this were a few years ago things would be different but it isn't." "Still friends?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna go." She stood up and went for the door.

"Hey." She turned back around. "I meant what I said last night."

"So did I." "Bye."

"Bye."

When Amelia got back to her room her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Dean said.

"Hi." "How are you this morning?"

"Good but I miss you."

"I miss you to." "How's Renee?"

"Good she loves it here."

"That's good." "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah but it would be so much better if you were here to."

"Maybe next time."

"In four days you are in big trouble." He said jokingly.

"Well I guess somebody's horny."

"Just a little."

"We'll fix that when you come home."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

A month had passed. John had just walked through the front door of his home. Clara was standing there waiting for him.

"Daddy!" Clara said.

"Hi sweetie." They hugged. She kissed him on the cheek. Paige got up and went over to them. She was showing a lot more then when John last saw her. "There she is." "You look great."

"Thank you."

"I can't wait to find out what the baby is tomorrow."

"Me either."

"I hope it's a girl." Clara said.

Amelia was at home upstairs in her bathroom. She'd just taken a pregnancy test. She smiled when she saw it was positive.

"Thank god John and I used a condom." She thought.

She went downstairs.

"Hey Dean." She said.

"Yeah honey."

"Look." She sat next to him on the couch and showed him the pregnancy test.

"Oh my god." "Really?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"This is great." "I love you."

"I love you too." "I can't wait to tell Paige." "Our kids are gonna grow up together."

 **How would you guys feel about a story based off A Nightmare On Elm Street? The original not the remake. Freddy Kruger has always been one of my favorite horror icons and I think it would be a fun story for the spirit of Halloween.**


	35. Chapter 35

Two days had passed. Everyone was back on the road. Amelia and Paige were meeting for breakfast. When Amelia got there Paige was waiting for her.

"Hi." Amelia said sitting down.

"Hi."

"So, what is it?"

"It's a boy."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." "Does Dean know?"

"Yeah I told him the second I found out." "Renee doesn't know yet." "We're telling her before we go to the arena tonight."

"She'll be so excited."

"Yeah I know."

"This is great." "Our kids will grow up together."

"I know." "That's what I said."

"Our kids will practically be related."

"To bad I didn't get pregnant sooner." "We could've had our kids around the same time."

Later that afternoon Dean had just come back from an autograph signing.

"Renee come here." Amelia said picking her up. She sat on the couch with her. Dean sat next to them.

"We have something exciting to tell you." Dean said. "Mommy's gonna have a baby."

"Where is it?" Renee asked.

"It's in my tummy." Amelia said. "Just like aunt Paige's baby is in her tummy."

"Oh." "When it come."

"Not for awhile."

"So it in there?" She put her hand on Amelia's stomach.

"Yes."

"Girl or boy."

"We don't know yet."

"I hope girl."

Later that night Amelia was at the arena at her workstation. John came up to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Paige told me you're pregnant."

"Yes I am."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

They went to an abandoned part of the arena.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Sure of what?"

"That I'm not the father."

"We used a condom." "I saw you put it on." "As we were making love I could feel it."

"Yeah but condoms aren't a hundred percent full proof and now you're pregnant."

"John, are you sure you're not just grasping at straws here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look." "We've both admitted how we feel." "If we were to have a baby we'd be forever bonded together but this isn't your baby."

"How do you know?"

"We used a condom." "I know part of you wishes things were different." "Part of me does to." "It hurts me just as much as it does you that we can never be together."

"I love you."

"John don't, please." "It hurts when you say that."

"I do."

"I know." "We've been over this." "You love me." "I love you and there's nothing we can do about it because we've chosen to make commitments to other people." "I gotta go."

"Wait." He kissed her. She kissed him back but broke it.

"I can't do this again." "I'm sorry." She walked away.


	36. Chapter 36

_Amelia was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Renee came in the room. She looked about four years old._

" _Hi sweetie." Amelia said._

" _Mommy the baby won't stop crying."_

" _Ok mommy's coming." She went into the living room. Both John and Dean were there. "John?" She said confused. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Well until we know who the father is, I'm gonna be around." John said._

" _Which one of us is it, Amelia?" "Dean said._

"Amelia, hey wake up." Dean said. She opened her eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Where's Renee?"

"Watching cartoons." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Have a good day."

"I will." "You two behave yourselves."

"We will."

Later that night Amelia was at her workstation. John came up to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I know it's been a few weeks since we talked but I've made a decision." "I'm flying back to Ohio for my doctor's appointment tomorrow." "I know there's a test she can do before the baby's born." "I've read about it." "I'm doing this to put your mind at ease."

"Thank you." He hugged her.

From a distance Dean could see them. He thought the hug looked a little to friendly.

The next day she was at the doctor. They arranged for a DNA to be done in the fifth month. Amelia laid back and the doctor hooked her to the machine.

"Six weeks." The doctor said. "Everything looks fine." "Oh."

"What is something wrong?"

"No." "I just didn't see the second one at first."

"The second one?"

"The second baby." "You're having twins."

"Twins?"

"Yes." "Congratulations." "However this does complicate things a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't perform the early DNA test with two fetuses in the womb." "I can order a paternity test after they're born."

"There's no other way?"

"No I'm sorry."

Amelia went back home. She was staying there overnight. She didn't know what she was going to do. She wasn't planning on telling Dean about this beforehand but if she had the paternity test done after the twins were born she would have to. Later that evening her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Dean said. "How did the doctor go?"

"Great." "Honey um, we're having twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"I know."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow so we can celebrate."

"I'm gonna go to bed." "I'm really tired."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."


	37. Chapter 37

Amelia was still trying to figure out what to do. She took a late afternoon flight from her home to Nashville. She checked into the hotel and waited for Dean and Renee to get back from the arena. An hour later Dean came through the door holding a sleeping Renee.

"Hi. Amelia whispered.

"Hi."

"Want me to take her?"

"No." "I got her."

After he put Renee to bed they were getting in bed.

"Amelia why did John hug you the other night?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"The other night at the arena." "I saw John hug you." "Why did he hug you?"

"Oh that?" "He was just thanking me for being there for Paige through the pregnancy since I've been there before."

"Oh." "I can't believe it's twins."

"I know." "I'm so excited

"Me to."

"What do you want it to be boys or girls?"

"Well we already have a great little girl."

"Yes we do."

"I don't know." "Maybe boys." "Or one of each." "Maybe we can practice for more."

"How many more do you wanna have?"

"How many more do you wanna give me?" They kissed.

The next evening Amelia sent John a text asking him to meet her in the arena parking lot. He went up to her.

"Why did you wanna meet way out here?" John said.

"Dean saw you hug me the other night." "We can't take anymore chances."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Well I was hoping to have an early DNA test done but the doctor says we can't."

"Why?" "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine." "I'm having twins and with twins you can't do the early test."

"Twins?"

"Yes." "John do we really have to do this?" "I mean the chances of you being the father are slim to none."

"True but what if they are my babies?" "Do you really want to go our whole lives not knowing for sure?"

"No." "In the process we are going to destroy the two people that we love." "Even if you turn out not to be the father, I cheated on my husband with my best friend's fiancée." "Either way we all lose."

"So Dean doesn't know yet?"

"No." "I don't want to say anything to anyone until Paige has the baby."

"Why?"

"I don't want to bring stress to Paige while she's pregnant." "When she has the baby we'll tell them both."

"She's not having the baby for three months."

"I know but I'm only thinking of Paige's health."

"Are you sure it's because you just don't want to tell Dean?"

"Do you really want to tell Paige while she's pregnant?"

"No."

"Ok then." "I'll keep you posted about the babies." She went back inside.


	38. Chapter 38

Two weeks had passed. Amelia and Paige were dress shopping.

"The wedding is going to be so great." Paige said.

"Yeah even though I'll probably be three times the size I was when I was pregnant with Renee."

"You're gonna look great."

"Have you and John thought about names yet?"

"No but we're buying a name book soon." "Oh, did I tell you Grace is having a baby girl?"

"No."

"Yeah she's really excited."

"Good for her." "I wonder how much they should let this out." "I'm gonna get bigger."

"I'm sure they can make last minute alterations." "Don't worry I won't let my best friend stand with me looking terrible."

"I know." She felt guilty. She knew that eventually Paige would know that she slept with John and was possibly having his children. She started to cry.

"Amelia what's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Just pregnancy hormones." She said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah I know what that's like."

"I probably get double with twins."

"Yeah."

Later that night John came back to the hotel from an autograph signing.

"I'm back."

"I'm in here." Paige said from the bedroom. He went into the bedroom. Paige was sitting on the bed. watching TV. "Hi honey."

"Hey."

"How was your signing?"

"Good." He changed his clothes and got in bed. They kissed. "How are you and the baby?"

"Good we missed daddy."

"How long has Clara been sleeping?"

"About an hour."

"Did she finish her homework?"

"Yeah." "Then we played for awhile and she went to sleep." "Now I figure you and I can play." She said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." They kissed.

The next evening Paige was on her way back to the hotel. She pulled into a gas station for some gas. As she went up to pay through the glass doors she could see a costumer pull a gun on the cashier. She hit out of sight right next to one of the glass doors. A few seconds later the door she was standing next to flung open and hit her stomach hard. The man ran off. Blood started pouring out of Paige.

"Ahhh!" She yelled in pain. She was having trouble breathing. "Help!" "Somebody help me!"

The last thing Paige remembered was being loaded into an ambulance.

Paige woke up in the hospital.

"Hey." John said. "It's alright." "You're gonna be fine."

"The baby."

"They did all they could Paige but…He got tears in his eyes.

"No." She said tearfully.

"I'm so sorry." They hugged.

"No, no, no." "John."

"I know." "Ssh it's ok."


	39. Chapter 39

Two weeks had passed. Amelia heard that Paige was coming back on the road today. She was going to talk to her soon. Amelia and Dean were in their hotel room.

"I don't know what to say to her." Amelia said.

"Just be supportive."

"I just don't wanna say the wrong thing."

"You won't."

"I can't even imagine what she's going through." "I mean what if something happened to the twins."

"I know." "You're gonna do fine."

"Well I'm gonna go."

"Give me a kiss first." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Amelia went to Paige's room. She knocked on the door. Paige answered. She looked terrible like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hi." Amelia said. "Can I come in or is this a bad time?"

"No." "Come in." She went in. They hugged

"Thank you for coming."

"I'm sorry I didn't call but I just wanted to give you time."

"That's ok."

They sat on the couch. They were talking.

"The doctor says I can still have children." Paige said.

"That's great."

"I don't know if I could ever go through it again." "I mean we were preparing for the baby." "It was almost time and now…She got tears in her eyes. …I'll never know what my son looks like." She said tearfully. Amelia hugged her.

"It's alright." "Ssh." "It's ok."

"Thank you." She said through her tears. "I couldn't get through this without you."

Later that night Amelia was at the arena at her workstation. She got a text from John that said.

Meet me in the parking lot right now.

She went to the parking lot and found John.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Paige told me you came to visit her today."

"Yeah I did."

"I'm glad." "She needs all the support she can get right now."

"How are you doing?"

"It hurts but I'm worried about Paige." "She's in so much pain."

"I don't know what I can do to make it better." "I wanted to talk to you." "I don't want the DNA test." "Paige has been through enough."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." "We did use a condom." "I'm not the father." "I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry anymore."

"Thank you."

"I have to get back in." He went back inside.

After the show Paige was in the bedroom. John came in with a glass of water and a pill.

"Here." "I know you haven't been taking the sleeping pills the doctor prescribed." John said. She took it. They got in bed. She laid on his chest. "I know it hurts honey."

"I know it's painful for you to." "I'm sorry." "I love you." "It's just…why did this have to happen?" "It's not fair."

"I know it's not but you've still got me and Clara." "We love you."

"Hold me till I fall asleep." He put this arms around her. She shut her eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

Two months had passed. Paige and John were doing their best to move on. Amelia was four months pregnant but her stomach was double the size it was supposed to be. She was meeting Paige for breakfast. She was waiting for Paige. Paige came up to the table.

"Hi." Amelia said.

"Hi." Paige sat down. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well the babies are fighting again."

"Kicking up a storm huh?"

"Yeah."

"John and I have decided to move up the wedding."

"To when?"

"Next month." "As you know we were waiting until after I had the baby but since that's no longer an issue we figured why wait."

"That's great." "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." "I can't wait to be married to John."

"You'll love being married." "I do."

"You think you'll have anymore kids?"

"I don't know." "Maybe one more." "What about you?" "Do you think you and John will ever try again?"

"We might." "I still don't know yet."

Later that evening John just got back to the hotel. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi John." Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas is everything ok?"

"Yeah." "Grace gave birth about a half hour ago." "You have a beautiful baby granddaughter."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"Well when she wakes up have her call me."

"I will."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." "Bye."

"Bye."

Three days later John, Paige and Clara all went to New York to see the baby. They'd just walked in the door.

"Hi Sissy." Clara said.

"Hi Clara are you ready to meet your niece?"

"Yeah."

Grace walked over to the playpen to get her. She picked her up. "You have visitors pumpkin." Grace said looking at the baby. "Aunt Clara, grandpa John and grandma Paige have come to see you." She sat down on the couch with her.

"What's her name Sissy?"

"Mya." "Mya Lucy Moore."

"Can I hold her please?"

"Yes but you have to be careful." She handed her to her.

"Hi Mya." "I'm your aunt Clara." "I'm gonna sing you a song." She started to sing softly. "Dream the sweetest dream." "Swing from star to star." "When you wake I will be here to hold you in my arms." "Darling don't you cry." "Tears will soon be gone." "In the night I will be here to hold you in my arms." "Hold you in my arms." "Hold you in my arms." "All is well, all is right." "I'll hold you in my arms." "Hold you in my arms." "Hold you in my arms." "When you wake I will be here to hold you in my arms."

"Wow." John said. "I can't believe you remember that song."

"You gave me the tape of mommy singing it." "I listen to it every night."

"You sang it beautify." Grace said.

"Wanna hold her daddy?"

"Yeah." John said. He took her. "Hi Mya." "I'm your grandpa."

"John I left my phone in the car." Paige said. "I'll be right back."

Paige went out to the car and broke into tears. Seeing Mya reminded Paige of the baby she was supposed to be having and it hurt.


	41. Chapter 41

Paige and John's wedding was tomorrow. Today Amelia and Dean were finding out the sex of the babies. She was at the doctor's office with Dean hooked to the machine.

"They're fraternal." The doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Amelia asked.

"It's a boy and a girl."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"This is great baby." Dean said.

"I know." Amelia said. "Wait until we tell Renee."

The next day Amelia and Dean were at the hotel in Tampa. The wedding wasn't until the evening so Renee was taking a nap. Amelia was in the bedroom unpacking her dress. Dean came into the room.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Amelia asked.

"Some but she's out like a light now."

"Good." "She needs the rest."

"You're gonna look so beautiful in that dress." "Reminds me of our wedding day." He stood behind her and started kissing the side of her neck.

"Honey no."

"Why not?" "Renee's asleep."

"I have so much stuff to do."

"I'll be quick I promise." She turned to face him.

"I guess weddings get you horny."

"No it's all you."

"Let me just move the suitcase." She put it on the floor. They kissed.

A few hours later at the church Amelia was in a room helping Paige get ready.

"You look so beautiful Paige."

"Thank you." "So do you." "You never did tell me what you were having."

"Oh." "A boy and a girl."

"That's great." "Oh boy." "I'm so nervous." "I have butterflies in my stomach."

"I remember that feeling."

"I've never been so nervous and excited in my life."

"It's a rush isn't it?"

"Yeah." Amelia's music started.

"Well I guess this is it." "See you out there, Mrs. Cena."

After the ceremony everyone was at the reception. John went up to Amelia.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." They went out and started to slow dance. "How does it feel to be married again?"

"Great."

"I'm really happy for you and Paige."

"We're happy you could be part of this."

"I'm happy that you're happy." "That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"It's what I've always wanted for you to. "I'm glad we both got what we wanted."

"Me to."

Paige was dancing with Dean. She looked over and saw Amelia and John dancing.

"You see it to?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"That the only thing keeping them apart is us." "They love us but I have a gut feeling they love each other to."

"Dean that's crazy."

"Is it?"

"Look at them and tell me you can't see how badly they want each other." Paige continued to look at them and that made her think.

 **In the next chapter there will be a ten year time. I know it seems like a lot but it has a point I promise.**


	42. Chapter 42

Ten years had passed. Amelia was still happily married to Dean and Paige was still happily married to John. They'd tried but Paige couldn't seem to get pregnant again. Everyone still worked for the WWE. The kids were all growing up great. Clara was now sixteen and a sophomore in high school. She still went to school online. Renee was twelve. The twins were ten their names were Darlene and David. Amelia took David to the doctor last week. He hadn't been feeling good. She was waiting for the doctor to call. She and the kids were meeting Paige for breakfast. Paige was already there when they got there.

"Hi aunt Paige." Renee said.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi aunt Paige." David said.

"Hi." "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still sick."

"You'll feel better soon."

"We're waiting on a call from the doctor." Amelia said.

"Aunt Paige how come uncle John never comes to breakfast with you? Darlene asked.

"Well you know uncle John." Paige said. "He's always busy."

"Is Clara gonna be at the arena tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good I miss her."

"Has John been teaching her how to drive?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah she's learning quick." "I think she'll be more then ready when she takes her test in two months." "I just can't believe she's sixteen and ready to start driving." "Time goes by so fast."

When Amelia and the kids got back to their room Amelia's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Yes." "What?!" "Oh my god!"

Dean got a frantic call from Amelia saying he needed to come back to the room immediately. He hurried back as fast as he could. When he got to the room Amelia was sitting on the couch crying.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked. "Where are the kids?"

"With Stephanie." "Dean the doctor called." She sniffled. "David has cancer."

"What?" "What kind of cancer?"

"Kidney cancer." "It's treatable but there's still a chance that… She broke into tears. Dean hugged her.

"It's gonna be ok." "We're gonna get him the treatments and he's gonna get better." "Does he know yet?"

"No I want to tell him together."

"Ok."

"The doctor wants to see all of us tomorrow." "Paige and John are gonna take Renee and Darlene."

Later that evening Clara came back to the hotel room.

"Hi dad." She said. "What's a matter?"

"Clara come sit down." They sat down.

"What's wrong?" "Did something happened to Paige?"

"No Paige is fine." "It's your cousin David." "You know he's been sick right?"

"Yeah."

"He has kidney cancer."

"No." "He's just a little boy." "I don't want what happened to mom to happen to him." She started to cry. John hugged her.

"It's alright." "It's treatable."

"Yeah but still with every cancer there's still a chance."

"There is but he's gonna be fine."

An hour later Amelia's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said. "Paige told me about David." "I'm so sorry."

"I can't lose him John."

"You won't the doctor will treat him and everything will be fine." "When I was a kid my aunt had kidney cancer and after a few months she went into remission." "I know this is a difficult time for you." "If there's anything you need don't hesitate."

"Thank you."

The next day Amelia and Dean took David to the doctor. The doctor gave David chemotherapy pills and said she wanted to see him on a monthly basis. She was talking to Amelia and Dean in her office while David waited in the waiting room.

"Which one of you has the history of kidney cancer in your family?"

"There's no history of kidney cancer on my side of the family." Amelia said.

"Mine either." Dean said.

"That's impossible the kind of cancer David has is genetic meaning he got from one of your relatives." "Since David has it one of you needs to be tested right away because there's a seventy-five percent chance you have it or could develop it in the future."

"Oh my god, John." Amelia said.

"What?" Dean said.

" _John is the father of the twins."_ She thought.


	43. Chapter 43

"Dean please wait outside." Amelia said. "I need to talk to the doctor alone."

"Amelia what's going on?" Dean said.

"I don't want to tell you here." "I'll tell you as soon as we get home, I promise." "Please go wait outside."

"Fine." He left the room.

"Doctor I wasn't certain until just now but Dean isn't David's father." "Ten years ago I slept with a man named John Cena." "He is the father of my twins I'm sure of it."

"Are you still in contact with him?"

"I see him every day." "He's my best friend's husband." "I was talking to him yesterday and he said his aunt had the exact same cancer."

"You need to tell him so he can he tested."

"I know."

"Does he know he could possibly be the father?"

"Yes." "We were going to do a DNA test when the twins were born but John's girlfriend at the time who is his wife now lost the child she was carrying in a tragic accident." "She was already in pain from that, we didn't want to hurt her anymore." "So we decided to forget the DNA test." "Now the pain I have to cause is unavoidable."

When Amelia, Dean and David got home they sat David down in front of the TV and went upstairs to talk.

"Ok." Dean said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know how to tell you this." "I wasn't sure until the doctor said David's cancer was genetic." "I'm sorry." "I made a mistake."

"What are you talking about?"

"Darlene and David…they're um, not yours."

"What?!" Dean said shocked.

"Dean I'm so sorry." "Ten years ago I-

"Does John know?"

"How did you know it was him?"

"How did I know?" "Oh please." "It's so obvious how in love with each other you are."

"I am not in love with John."

"Oh the hell you're not!"

"I'm not." "I love you."

"Just not as much as you love him right?!

"I do not love him."

"Yes you do." "You always have." "That's why you spend practically every day with him." "That's why even when he's not around you talk to him on the phone at least one a day."

"No." "Dean, listen to me." "I love you." "What happened that night with John was a mistake?"

"You're still sleeping with him aren't you?"

"No."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not." "I haven't been with John in ten years."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Is Renee his to?"

"No she's yours."

"I want her tested." "I don't believe you."

"She's yours Dean."

"Does John know he's the father of Darlene and David?"

"When I was pregnant we were planning to have a DNA test when they were born." "Then Paige lost the baby and we both decided we didn't want to put her through that, so we decided not to go through with it."

"I'm telling Paige."

"Dean no." "Let John tell Paige." "I'm telling him tomorrow when we get to Georgia."

"You know I actually fooled myself into believing that I was enough for you." "I'm not though because I'm not John am I?"

"Honey-

"No just stop." "I'm leaving." He picked up his suitcase that was already packed to go back out on the road. "I won't stand in your way anymore."

"Dean please." She said tearfully. "I love you." "Don't do this." He left.

The next morning Amelia and David boarded a plane to Georgia. She hadn't heard from Dean all day. She left David with Stephanie and asked John to meet her in the hotel parking lot. John was there within five minutes.

"What's wrong Mill?" John asked. "Is David's diagnosis worst then they thought?"

"No." "David's cancer is genetic." "He got it from a relative in the family?" "There's no sign of cancer in mine or Dean's family." "Since your aunt had the same thing…

"Oh my god." "Darlene and David are mine."

"Yes." "You need to get tested." "The doctor said since David has it there's a seventy-five percent chance you do to or will in the future."

"I'll make an appointment right away." "I've always suspected the twins were mine."

"I know."

"So Dean knows?"

"Yeah you'd better tell Paige before he gets the chance." "I think we're getting a divorce." "He accused me of being in love with you."

"Is he wrong?"

"John please we haven't discussed that in ten years I have a million things going through my brain, so let's not open up that can of worms right now."

Two hours later John went back to his hotel room. He and Paige were alone.

"Baby we need to talk." He said.

"Ok." He sat down next to her.

"Ten years ago I slept with Amelia." "Then she got pregnant with the twins." "She told me about it and we planned to have a DNA done." "Then you lost the baby." "You were so hurt and depressed we decided rather then put you through more pain just to forget about the DNA test." "Amelia just told me David's cancer is genetic." "She doesn't have a history of cancer on her side of the family." "Dean doesn't either." "My aunt had the exact same cancer." "That means the twins are mine."

"You bastard!" She smacked him in the face.

"I deserve that."

"How could you do this to me?!" "How could you both do this to me?!" "She is my best friend." "You are my husband." "Dean tried to warn me on our wedding and I wouldn't listen." "He said you and Amelia loved each other and the only thing stopping you from being together was the fact that you were with us." "Apparently not even that's true." "Do you love her?"

"I love you Paige."

"That's hard to believe."

"I do baby." "You know I do."

"You've just been lying to me for ten years."

"I didn't know for sure that I was Darlene and David's father."

"You knew you might have been." "You knew that." "You and Amelia." "You both knew that." She stood up and started to leave.

"Paige come here."

"No."

"I'm sorry." "I love you."

"Go to hell." She left slamming the door behind her.

"Shit."

Later that night Amelia was at the arena at her workstation. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around. Paige slapped her in the face.

"That's for sleeping with John!" She slapped her again. "That's for lying about the twins for ten years!" She slapped her again. "That's because you're a bitch and I hate you!" She was walking away.

"I'm sor-

"Save your I'm sorrys for someone who gives a fuck."

After the show Paige went to the lobby bar. Dean was there. He was drunk. She took the stool next to him.

"Hey Paige." Dean said.

"Hi."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure."

"God knows we both need it."

Two hours later Amelia was calling around looking for Dean. She called Roman.

"Roman is Dean with you?" She asked.

"No."

"We had a huge fight and I haven't seen or heard from him since yesterday afternoon." "I'm really worried."

"I knew something was wrong with him today but he pretty much kept to himself." "If I hear from him I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

Dean and Paige went to the room he'd checked into. They were both drunk. They were kissing and heading straight for the bedroom. They were quickly stripping each other of clothes. As Dean removed her bra they could hear Paige's phone ringing in her jeans on the floor but neither of them cared.

"Oh Dean." She moaned as he laid her on the bed kissing her neck.

John listened to Paige's phone ring and ring. He decided not to leave a message. He'd already left seven in the last hour.


	44. Chapter 44

Dean woke up the next day. He looked at Paige who was still asleep. He'd felt guilty for what he done but he was still very angry. A few seconds later Paige opened her eyes.

"Um, Dean why are you in my room?" Paige asked confused.

"This is my room."

"Your room?" "Oh god." "We didn't."

"Yeah we did."

"Oh my god." "How could I- I'm mad at them but I didn't want to do this." "Oh my god." "What have we done?"

"This wasn't my intention either but that still doesn't change the fact I'm probably heading for a divorce." "If you're smart you'll do the same thing."

"I don't think I can." "I feel angry and hurt and betrayed but I love him." "That hasn't changed."

"I love Amelia to but deep down she doesn't love me she loves John."

"Can you please leave so I can get dressed?"

"Yeah." He used the sheet to cover himself grabbed his clothes and started to leave the room.

"Dean." He turned around. "Please don't tell Amelia."

"I won't."

When Dean went back to the room he shared with Amelia and the kids no one was there.

"Amelia?" "Renee, Darlene, David?" He said.

When Paige got back to her room John was asleep on the couch with his cell phone sitting on his stomach. As quietly as she could she got in the shower. As she was in the bedroom getting dressed she could hear John moving around on the couch. As she went out he was just sitting up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "I waited up for you." "I guess I fell asleep." She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry." "Paige I'm so sorry."

"You can not even begin to imagine how hurt I am John." "Not just the fact that you slept with her and never told me but the fact that Darlene and David, who I consider my niece and nephew are your kids." She started to cry a little. "Especially since you know how much I want a child with you."

"I know it's a big shock to both of us and it changes a lot." "It doesn't change the fact that I love you." "I know it will take a lot of work but I wanna work it out." "Please." "We can even start trying for a baby again." "We haven't really tried in awhile."

"I'm so mad at both of you." She sighed. "Despite everything, I still love you." "It's gonna be a long time before we're ok again but I wanna try."

"Good."

"There's something I didn't tell you last night."

"What?" "Is Renee yours to?"

"No Dean's her father." "Since David has cancer there's a seventy-five percent chance I have it to." "I have to get tested."

"Oh my god."

"It's ok." "I don't have it." "It's just a precaution." "I still would like to come with me for the test."

"Of course."

"The girls are going to freak when I tell them I have to get tested but I just have to reassure them I'll be fine."

An hour later Amelia came back to the room alone. Dean was waiting for her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Where are the kids?"

"With Stephanie." "I was hoping you'd be back when I came back and that we could talk."

"I think I want a divorce."

"No please." "I love you."

"But you don't not really." "You love John."

"No I don't." She sat down next to him. "I love you Dean."

"You don't know how much I want to believe that." "I thought we were happy then I find out my kids aren't my kids." He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." "I know we can work this out." "You still love me don't you?"

"Of course I love you." "That's why this hurts so much." "Deep down I know who you really want to be with." "I can feel it."

"You're wrong." "Dean you are my husband not him." "I love you." "I love you so much." "You." "Not John." She kissed him. He was a little hesitant at first but he started kissing her back. She straddled him. He started unbuttoning her shirt. Her cell phone started to ring. She stopped for one second to see who it was to make sure it had nothing to do with the kids. When she saw that it wasn't she went back to kissing Dean.

"Who is it?" He mumbled against her lips.

"It's not important." He stopped and saw it was John.

"Of course." "Prince fucking charming." "As always his timing is perfect." Dean picked Amelia up sat her on the couch and stood up. "I won't keep you from your boyfriend."

"Dean." He went into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.


	45. Chapter 45

Two weeks had passed. Dean had filed for divorce. The kids didn't know they were splitting up yet. All the kids DNA was tested. They didn't know what it was for. As suspected the twins were John's. Renee was Dean's. Dean took the kids out for a fun day. He and Amelia were planning on telling the kids when they got back to the hotel. Amelia was sitting in the hotel room alone. With tears coming down her cheeks she signed the divorce papers. She didn't want the divorce she loved Dean but she couldn't convince him to stay. A half hour later Dean and the kids came through the door.

"Hi mom." Renee said.

"Hi."

"Guys sit down mom and I need to talk to you." Dean said.

"It was one of them." Renee said. "I didn't do it."

"It's not anything like that." They all sat down.

"Daddy and I have decided not to be together anymore." Amelia said. "We're getting divorced."

"Daddy was still live with us right?" Darlene asked.

"No sweetie." Dean said. "Daddy's moving out."

"No I don't want you to." David said.

"Neither do I." Renee said.

"I'm only moving twenty minutes away." "I'll talk to you all every day and mommy and I have decided I'll get you on the weekends."

"What did we do?" David asked.

"Nothing David." Amelia said. "This has nothing to do with you." "We love you all."

"What if we're better?" "Will you stay then daddy?" Darlene asked.

"Darlene you and your brother and sister did nothing wrong." Dean said. "This is all because of mommy and daddy's problems."

"No!" Renee shouted standing up. "I don't want you to leave." She ran to her room.

"Renee." "Sweetie come here."

After a few hours Dean got her calmed down. He was getting ready to leave.

"Here." Amelia said handing Dean a big manila envelope. "I signed the papers."

He took it. "I'll call you when I get them processed with my lawyer."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He left. Amelia felt like she could break into tears. She knew she had to keep her composure because the kids were right there.

The next morning Amelia was having breakfast in the hotel alone. Dean had the kids. John came up to her table and sat down.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "I just wanted to tell you good news." "I got my test results back." "They were negative."

"Thank god."

"I still need yearly testing just to be sure it hasn't developed." "How is David doing?"

"Good he's taking his chemo pill every day." "He's feeling much better." "I just hope he goes into remission soon."

"We will he's a fighter." "He's a Cena." "Speaking of that." "I told the girls." "Eventually I would like to tell the twins the truth." "After David's better." "He's going through a lot right now."

"Especially with me and Dean getting a divorce."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." "Is it because the twins aren't his?"

"Partly." "It's mostly because of you." "I don't know what to do." "I didn't want the divorce, he did." "Now I'm alone and I feel so lost."

"You're not alone." "You have the kids." "You have me."

Paige came up the table.

"What are you two doing?" Paige said.

"Just talking." John said.

"I have Grace connected on Skype." "She's waiting for you."

"Ok." "Bye Amelia."

"Bye."

Paige waited until John was out of earshot then turned to Amelia.

"Stay the hell away from my husband." Paige said.

"What?"

"You heard me." She walked away.

Later that night Paige and John were getting in bed.

"Honey we need to talk." Paige said.

"You're mad that I was talking to Amelia today aren't you."

"Kind of." "I don't want to sound like the jealous wife but given everything that's happened, I don't feel comfortable with you being alone with her."

"We weren't doing anything."

"I know that." "I know once you decide to tell the twins the truth they'll be around a lot more." "I just would feel a lot more comfortable if you limited your contact with Amelia to phone calls or text messages."

"Alright but you know I will have to see her sometimes."

"That's alright as long as you're not alone with her."

"Paige, I love you." "You have nothing to worry about."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	46. Chapter 46

Two weeks had passed. Everyone had a few days off. John was sitting on the couch in his living room. Clara came into the room and sat down next to John.

"Dad I wanna talk to you." She said.

"Ok."

"When are you gonna tell the twins that you're their father?"

"Well Amelia and I have talked about it and we decided we're going to wait until David gets better." "Why?"

"I would like them to know so we can all spend more time together." "Christmas is in a few months I was hoping we could all spend it together as a family."

"If David's better by then maybe we will." "It also depends on what Amelia has planned for the kids on Christmas." "I'm sure she doesn't want to split the kids up on Christmas."

"Yeah but Grace and Lucas and Mya are coming." "We should get to spend time with our brother and sister."

"I get where you're coming from but Renee is their sister to."

"Why can't they just all stay here for Christmas?"

"Paige and Amelia don't exactly get along anymore."

"I know Paige is upset because of what happened but that was ten years ago." "You and Amelia haven't been together like that since then right?"

"Right."

"Then Paige-

The front door opened.

"I'm home." Paige said. She came into the living room.

"You look happy." John said.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything until I knew for sure but I think I might be pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I bought a test while I was at the store."

"Well let's go take it."

Amelia was at home alone. The kids were with friends. She was waiting for Dean to come over and get the rest of his stuff. He was also coming over to decide who was getting what. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. Dean was standing there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He went inside.

"I already boxed up some of the stuff I knew you'd want for sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem." "How's the new place?"

"It's coming along." "I haven't had much time to spend on it lately." "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Well we should get started."

Ten minutes had passed since Paige had taken the pregnancy test. She went into the bathroom to go check it.

"So?" John said from the bathroom doorway.

"It's negative." She said disappointed.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her.

"I don't understand it." She said starting to cry a little. "After the accident the doctor said I could still have children."

"We'll just have to keep on trying." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Two hours later Amelia and Dean were up in the bedroom going through photo albums.

"Look Amelia." Dean said. He showed her a picture of Renee. A year old and cover in cake.

"Renee's first birthday party."

"Yeah."

"That was a time." "Dean thank you."

"For what?"

"For not treating the twins any differently knowing they're not yours."

"They might not be mine biologically but I still love them."

"I know." "As far as I'm concerned they'll always have two fathers." Amelia turned the page in one of the albums. She'd gotten to the wedding photos. She tried to hold it in but she started to cry. She stood up. Dean saw the pictures. He sighed and stood up.

"Come here." He went to Amelia and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." "It's just seeing us happy, seeing how much you loved me." "It hurts."

"I still love you." "I just can't be with you."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Jesus Christ Dean, don't you see that you're wrong?" "John isn't here." "It's just me."

"That's not how you want it though."

"You're right." "I want you." "I love you." "I want our family back that's what I want." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You don't think that's what I want to?" "I want our family back to but we can't have it." "John is forever attached to our family now." "This is painful for me to." "I love you but I can't handle this." "To get over my pain I have to move on." Without thinking about what he was doing he kissed her. She kissed him back. They backed up until her back was against the wall. She took his shirt off. He took off hers. "You know, this doesn't, change anything right?" He said in-between kisses as she undid his belt. "Mmm-hmm." She mumbled against his lips. He took off her and jeans. "I just want you." "Now." He said. "Ohhh." She moaned when he slipped inside her. He moved slowly. "Ohhh Dean." He went faster. "Ohhh, ohhhh, yes." She moaned. "Amelia." He groaned. He lifted her off the wall and laid her down on the bed knocking the photo albums on the floor. They kissed as he slipped back inside her. He was moving fast. "Oh Amelia." He groaned. "Ohhhh, ohhh, mmmm, Dean, ohhhh, ohhh my god." She moaned giving in. "Goddamn." He groaned giving in.

After he got dressed. He was about to leave. He went to the bed where Amelia was sitting.

"I have a confession to make Amelia." He said. "I feel really bad about it." "It involves Paige."

"What are you talking about?"


	47. Chapter 47

"Remember the night you couldn't find me after you told me about the twins?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"I'd been drinking." "I ran into Paige down at the lobby bar." "We both had a lot to drink and…

"You had sex with her?"

"Yes." "I'm sorry." "It didn't mean anything." "I'm glad I finally got it off my chest."

"You're such an unbelieve bastard."

"To be fair you did the same thing."

"That was different."

"How?"

"You cheated on me to hurt me." "When I slept with John it was because…

"Say it." "I already know." "It's because you love him."

"Go to hell." She said tearfully. "Get out now." He left. She picked up her cell phone and went to dial John's number but thought better of it. She wasn't going to tell him over the phone. She was going to tell him in person.

The next night at the arena Amelia went to John's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"It's open." He said from the other side. She went in. He was alone. "Hey."

"Hi." "We need to talk."

"Ok but try to make it quick." "If Paige sees us alone she's gonna be pissed." She sat down next to him.

"The night you were waiting up for after you told her about the twins, she was with Dean." "They slept together."

"You're kidding me."

"No I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"Dean told me."

"I don't fucking believe this." John said angrily.

"Me either."

"I guess they showed us huh?" He said sarcastically. "Those hypocritical assholes."

"I know." "Dean tried to tell me it's the same thing as what we did to them."

"It is not."

"I know that's what I said."

"They cheated to get back at us." "When we had sex it was because of how we, I mean the way we…

"Yeah I know." "Let's not talk about it." "The point is they were wrong."

"Thank you for telling me."

"You deserved to know." He hugged her.

"I know I can always count on you."

"I should go." She went to get up. John stopped her.

"Wait."

"I know that look John." "Last time you looked at me like that you got me pregnant." "You're angry, I'm angry we shouldn't do anything we're gonna regret."

"Who says I'll regret it?"

"That's your anger talking not you."

"We both know deep down what we really want."

"John."

"We both know."

"John shut up."

"Come on tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You know what?" "What we haven't said to each other in ten years."

"Stop it."

"Tell me." "You know you do."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"Like I said hone- I mean John, we're both angry so…He started leaning closer to her. "John stop." "Please." She knew she had to leave now. She stood up. "I can't do this." "I can't let myself feel this again when we both know you're gonna end up back with Paige." She left.

John didn't say a word to Paige the whole way back to the hotel.

"Dad are you ok?" Clara said.

"I'm fine."

They got back to the hotel. John turned to Clara.

"Clara you and I are switching rooms." John said. "I need to talk to Paige." "Here's your new key." He handed it to her. Clara got her suitcase and left.

"Honey what's going on?" Paige asked.

"Did you sleep with Dean?"

"Who told you that?"

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"How the hell could you do that to me?!

"You did the same thing to me."

"I did not."

"I'm leaving." He went and got his suitcase from the bedroom.

"John please I'm sorry." "I was drunk." "It meant nothing."

"You expect me to believe you didn't sleep with him just to hurt me?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah right."

"John please, I love you." She said tearfully

"Bye." He opened the door.

"Are you going to see Amelia?" He looked at her.

"What if I am?" He slammed the door behind him.


	48. Chapter 48

Three days had passed. John still hadn't spoken to Paige. Dean was dropping the kids off at Amelia's hotel room. Amelia answered the door.

"Hey guys." She said. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

"We went to a carnival." David said.

"That's great." "Dean can you come in?" "I'd like you talk to you."

"Yeah." They all went inside.

"Kids go to your rooms and watch TV." Amelia said. "Shut the doors."

"Please don't fight." Darlene said.

"Nobody's going to fight."

"Yeah right." Renee said

"Renee do what your mom says, now."

They all went to their rooms and shut the doors.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you told me about you and Paige." "I'm still a little hurt and angry but I thought about it and I don't want to raise our children in a hostile environment." "While I don't like what the two of you did it's not all it matters for us much anymore." "We're divorced." "I want to move passed it and be friends for the sake of our children."

"Good." "I want that to." "Speaking of the kids I want to start giving you five-hundred dollars a month for them."

"What for?"

"Whatever they need." "Clothes, shoes, food."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Alright." "I also wanted to tell that if David's next lab comes back normal John and I want to tell the twins he's their father."

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes." "You will still be their father every bit as John is." "I promise." "I will make sure you get your fair share of time with them." "You can even be there when we tell them if you want."

"Yeah." "I want be there."

"Ok."

Later that night Paige was sitting in her hotel room. The front door opened. John came through the door.

"John." She said surprised.

"Hi." "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." He sat down next to her. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yeah but I'm more hurt then anything else."

"I didn't mean it." "If I'd have been sober it never would've happened." "It didn't mean anything to me." "I'd never intentionally jeopardize our family like that." "You know that I love Clara like my own daughter." "I love you John." "I miss you."

"It hurts like hell knowing that you were with another man." "On the other hand it made me realize how you felt when you found out about me and Amelia." "I'm so sorry I put you through that." "Since you found it in your heart to forgive me, I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yes." She hugged him.

"Thank you." "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	49. Chapter 49

Two months had passed. Amelia was getting the results of David's lab back today. She was praying for it to come back normal. That would mean David's in remission. Paige was in her hotel room. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. A few seconds later John came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"That was fun." He said smiling. "We haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah it was."

"I'm so glad I woke up from my nap while you were still in the shower." The front door opened. Clara walked in. She saw them.

"Oh god." Clara said. She turned away quickly. "I didn't mean to interrupt." "I'm sorry."

"You weren't." John said. "Sorry we didn't think you'd be back for another hour."

"It's alright." "I've heard worse."

"What?"

"Let's just say there's been a couple times where you guys thought I was asleep but I wasn't."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." "I'll be back in about an hour." She left.

John looked at Paige who was as red as a tomato.

"Well that was embarrassing." She said.

"At least she didn't she didn't see anything."

"She's heard us having sex."

"It's not like she doesn't know what it is." "We've both had the talk with her."

"Yeah but I'm betting the first time she heard us having sex she didn't."

"Probably not but can I help it if I find you incredibly sexy and have to have you all the time?" They kissed. "You know Clara said she wouldn't be back for an hour." He said in-between kisses. He picked her up like you would a bride.

"What if she comes early again?"

"I'll just have to make sure you stay quiet." They went into the bedroom. "Get the door just incase." She shut the door.

A half hour later they were getting dressed.

"Amelia gets the results of David's lab back today right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah."

"If it comes back normal you're telling the twins tomorrow right?"

"Yeah are you sure you don't wanna be there to."

"It seems like a family thing."

"Hey, you're part of my family."

"Honestly I just don't want to see Amelia."

"Paige I know you're angry at her but you need to learn to at least be civil to her." "She's gonna be around."

"I don't wanna talk about this right now."

Amelia was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Yes." "Really?" "Thank you." "Bye." She hung up. "Kids everyone get in here." They all came into the living room. "I just got off the phone with David's doctor." "The test came back normal." "David you're officially in remission."

"So he's gonna be ok?" Renee asked.

"Yeah."

"So this means no more doctor mommy?" David asked.

"Yep."

"No more pills?"

"No more pills."

"We should tell daddy." Darlene said.

"We will I just want to text uncle John first."

John was sitting in the living room with Paige and Clara. He got a text from Amelia. It read.

David's lab is normal. He's in remission! See you tomorrow. – Amelia

"Yes." John said out loud.

"What?" Paige said.

"David's in remission."

"That's great." Paige said happily.

"That's awesome." Clara said. "So that means we're on for tomorrow."

Later that night all the kids were asleep. Amelia was watching TV. She still wasn't used to being by herself at night. She got so lonely all by herself.

The next day Amelia, Dean and the kids were waiting for John and Clara to get there. There was a knock at the door. Amelia answered it. It was John and Clara.

"Hi guys." Amelia said. "Where's Paige?"

"She's not coming." John said.

"I was hoping we'd all be together on this."

"Me to."

"Hi Clara."

"Hi Amelia." Clara said. The hugged.

"Clara." Renee said. She went over to her and hugged her.

"Hi Renee." David and Darlene hugged Clara then they all hugged John.

"Kids we all need to talk to you." Amelia said.

"Remember that test you all took where they took a spit example from inside your mouths?" Dean said. They all said yeah. "Well when the test came back it said that I am Renee's daddy…but Darlene and David belonged to someone else."

"I don't understand." Renee said.

"Me either." David said.

"What are you talking about? Darlene said.

"Daddy put Renee in mommy's tummy but not Darlene and David." Amelia said.

"I think I got it." Renee said. She looked at Dean. "You are my dad but not really their dad?"

"Not biologically, no." Dean said. "That doesn't mean I love them any less then I love you."

"Our daddy is different then Renee's daddy?" Darlene said. "Is that what that means?"

"Yes but you can still think of Dean as your daddy." "You just have another daddy now to."

"Who is he?" David asked.

"It's me." John said.

"What?" Darlene said confused. "Uncle John is our daddy?"

"Yes he put you in my tummy." Amelia said.

"Do you know what else that means you guys?" Clara asked. "It means that I'm your sister."

"Like Renee is our sister?" David said.

"Yes."

"That means Grace is our sister to right?" Darlene said.

"Right."

Darlene looked at John. "So you're my daddy, Clara and Grace are my sisters." "This is weird."

"I know it's a lot to take in Darlene." John said. "Now that you know that I am your daddy, Clara and I would like to start spending more time with you and your brother."

"Will we still get to spend time with our first daddy?"

"Absolutely." Dean said. "Nothing has changed."

"Uncle John will you be mad it I don't call you daddy?" David asked.

Absolutely not." "You and your sister can keep calling me uncle John."

A few hours later Clara and John were getting ready to leave. Amelia, John, Dean and Clara were standing by the front door.

"I think that went well." Amelia said.

"Me to." Dean said.

"Amelia, Dean what are your plans with the kids for Christmas." Clara asked.

"We haven't really thought about it yet, why?"

"Well I know you wouldn't want to split the kids up on Christmas." "So I was wondering if Dean would consider having his Christmas with the kids a few days early, so Amelia and the kids could spend Christmas with us."

"Clara I've told you before." John said. "That's not a good idea."

"Your dad's right." Amelia said. "Paige wouldn't like that very much."

"What if I can convince her?" Clara said. "You guys can stay in the guesthouse out back."

"If you can get her to agree to it I have no problem with that." Dean said.

"Ok." Amelia said. "If Paige says we can come we'll come."

"Great." Clara said.

"Come on Clara let's go." John said. They left.


	50. Chapter 50

It was a week before Christmas. Clara and Paige were out Christmas shopping. Clara was finally going to work up the courage to ask her if Amelia and the kids could come for Christmas. They stopped at a food court for a lunch break.

"I think dad is going to love that." Clara said.

"Me to."

"Paige I need to ask you a huge favor."

"What?"

"I know how you feel about Amelia but I was wondering if she and the kids can come for Christmas."

"To our house?"

"I was thinking they could stay in the guesthouse." "You won't have to deal with Amelia hardly at all." "I'll take her and the kids everything they need."

"Why can't the kids just come?"

"You know they won't wanna be away from Amelia on Christmas."

"I know but…

"Paige please." "I want the family together for Christmas." "The only way the kids will come is if Amelia comes to."

"This is really important to you isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Your dad didn't put you up to this?"

"No he has nothing to do with this."

Paige sighed. "Ok, they can come I guess." Clara got up and hugged Paige.

"Thank you Paige." "Thank you so much." She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." That's the only reason why I'm doing this."

They went home. They went into the kitchen.

"Guess what dad." Clara said.

"What?"

"She went for it."

"Really?" He said looking at Paige.

"Yeah." She said not sounding to enthused about it.

"I'll call Amelia and let her know."

Amelia and the kids had just gotten there. It was the twenty-third. They were staying from now until Christmas night. John came out to help with the bags.

"Hey guys." He said. "I got the bags Mill just worry about the kids."

"This is weird." Renee said.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"Well it's two days until Christmas and there's no snow on the ground."

"Renee you know it doesn't snow in Florida."

"It always snows where dad lives."

"That's because your dad lives in Ohio."

"Did you guys have a good Christmas with Dean?" John asked the kids. They all said yes.

They went inside. It was all decorated for Christmas all except for the tree.

"Why isn't the tree decorated uncle John?" David asked.

"That's something we're all gonna do together tomorrow night." John said.

"Is aunt Paige home?" Darlene asked.

"Yeah."

"I wanna go say hi."

"Me to." David said.

"Why don't you guys go and do that." "I'll stay here and unpack." Amelia said.

"Don't you wanna come mommy?" Darlene asked.

"I think I should stay here."

They all went up to the house.

"Paige, Clara we have visitors." John said as they all went inside. Paige came out of the kitchen. Clara came downstairs. Paige and Clara took turns hugging the kids.

"I'll glad you guys could make it." Paige said.

"Where's Amelia?" Clara asked.

"Mommy's at the guesthouse." Darlene said.

After spending two hours with the kids Clara decided to go to the guesthouse.

"Knock, knock." Clara said as she went inside.

"Hi Clara."

"Hi." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Thanks for coming."

"I want the kids to have a great Christmas." "Which is why I'm here." "The less Paige sees of me the better."

The next night Clara and John were going to the guesthouse to help the kids decorate the tree.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come Paige?" John asked.

"Yes." John could tell Paige was annoyed.

"Clara go ahead I'll be right there."

"Ok." Clara said. She left.

"Paige what's wrong?"

"Nothing John."

"Paige we've been married for ten years that isn't a "nothing John" voice."

"Go play the big happy family with Amelia." "Leave me here."

"Leave you here?" "I invited you to come." "I want you there." "You're the one who said no."

"I don't want to be around that bitch."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Don't talk about Amelia like that."

"Whatever."

"Why can't we just all have a good Christmas?"

"I can't have a good time with the person you cheated on me with."

"For god sake it was ten years ago." "I thought you forgave me but since we're bringing up things we've supposedly forgiven each other for, I seem to remember you cheating on me much more recently."

"Oh yeah throw that in my face again."

"Me?" "Talk about the pot and the kettle." "You know what?" "I don't have time for this." "The kids are waiting for me." He left.

After the decorated the tree the kids went to bed. Clara went up to bed about an hour ago and Amelia and John were wrapping the last of the presents for the kids.

"So how are you doing with everything?" John asked.

"You mean the divorce and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well this time of year is weird." "This is my first Christmas without Dean." "I've moved on but a part of you always loves the father of your child."

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Shut up." "You know what I mean."

"Well I'd better get on up to bed." "I know the kids will probably be up at the crack of dawn." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John went up to the house and upstairs. He changed his clothes and got in bed next to Paige. The dip in the mattress woke her up. John was facing away from her. He felt her roll over towards him.

"I'm sorry." She said. He didn't say anything. "Honey?" "I love you." He rolled over and looked at her but still didn't say anything. "I didn't mean it." "I'm just frustrated with her being here and I took it out on you."

"It just pisses me off that you don't trust me."

"I do." "I don't trust her."

"Other then the kids there's nothing between us."

"I know." "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Amelia's coming to Christmas dinner tomorrow."

"Ok." She kissed him. A few seconds later she felt him sigh against her lips and kiss her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day dinner went ok. Grace, Lucas and Mya had all gotten there earlier that morning. Amelia took her plate into the kitchen. Paige came in a few seconds later.

"Thank you for letting us come." Amelia said.

"I didn't do it for you." "I did it for Clara."

"I know."

"I let you come for dinner to make John happy." "The kids will always be welcome here but we are never doing this again, not with you here." "I think Dean was right about one thing." "You love John don't you?" She didn't wait a response and walked away.


	51. Chapter 51

Amelia just stood in the kitchen for a couple of minutes. She needed to leave. She went into the living room.

"You guys have fun." Amelia said. "I'm tired I'm gonna go back to the guesthouse."

"Are you sure?" John said. "We were just about to Mya's piano recital." "Grace taped it for me."

"I'm sure it's great but I'm really drained." "Kids make sure you're back at the house by six we have to pack."

"Ok mom." Renee said. The twins weren't paying attention. "I'll tell Darlene and David."

"Thanks." She left.

They were all watching the piano recital. Mya was sitting in-between Paige and John.

"You definitely have the musical talent of your parents." John said.

"When can you and grandma come to one of my recitals grandpa?" Mya asked.

"Well you know me and grandma Paige are busy a lot."

"I know you beat people up and grandma beats people up and reminds all the Divas that this is her house." Paige and John both laughed.

"That's right sweetheart." Paige said.

"Grandma when I get bigger will you teach me the PTO and Paige Turner?"

"Of course I will."

"Maybe I'll be at NXT one day and become the NXT Women's Champion like you were."

"You want to be a wrestler Mya?" John asked.

"It's all she ever talks about." Grace said. "She wants to be just like her grandma and grandpa."

"I want to be the first Diva to main event WrestleMania." Mya said.

"When you do me and grandma will be right there in the front row."

Grace, Mya and Lucas were getting ready to leave.

"Before we go we have an announcement to make." Grace said.

"Can I tell them mommy?" Mya asked.

"Sure."

"Last week mommy found out that she was pregnant."

"Really?" John said. "Come here." He hugged Grace.

"Yeah." Grace said. "I'm eight weeks along."

"That's great."

"Yay another grandbaby to spoil." Paige said. "I can't wait."

"It was a big surprise to me." Lucas said. "It was my early Christmas present."

"Well congratulations." John said.

 **Three Months Later**

Amelia was walking through the hotel lobby in LA. She pressed the button for the elevator. Randy Orton appeared beside her. They'd been talking at the arenas lately.

"Hi Amelia." Randy said.

"Hey Randy."

"How are the kids?"

"Good." "How's Alanna?"

"She's doing good." "She graduates in a few months which I still cannot believe."

"They grow up so fast don't they?"

"Yes they do." They got on the elevator.

"So where are you headed?"

"I'm gonna change my clothes and go workout with John." "You?"

"I gotta make sure the kids are doing their schoolwork." The elevator dinged. "Have fun."

"I'll see you later."

Amelia went to her room. The kids were all on their laptops doing their schoolwork.

"I'm back." Amelia said.

"Where did you go mommy?" Darlene asked.

"She was probably making out with her boyfriend." Renee said.

"Renee you know I don't have a boyfriend." Amelia said.

"Then how come you spend so much time with Randy?"

"Randy and I talk at the arenas that's it."

"Yeah right." "You like him."

"Really and how do you know that little missy?"

"I can just tell."

"Randy is just my friend." "I went to go get my cell phone charger." "If you guys would've been listening you would heard me say that."

John and Randy were working out.

"John I wanna talk to you about something." Randy said.

"What's up?"

"Well I've been getting to know Amelia lately." "I like her." "Would you get pissed if I asked her out?"

"No." "Why would I?"

"Well you have a history together." "You have two kids together."

"Randy if you wanna ask her out go for it."

"Thanks."

Later that night at the arena Amelia was at her workstation. Randy came up to her.

"Hey there trouble." She said.

"Hey come on why do you have to pick on me like that?" He said jokingly.

"I'm just kidding."

"I know." "You look really nice."

"Thank you."

"Amelia what are you doing this weekend?"

"Well I'll be kid free." "John's taking the twins and Renee's staying with Dean."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me Friday?"

"Like a date you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Ok sure."

"I'll pick you up at your room at eight."

"As soon as I find out my room number for that hotel I'll let you know."

"Ok." "I have to go but I'll talk to you later."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Randy turned the corner. Dean was standing against the opposite wall.

"Randy let me give you some advice." Dean said. "Don't go out with Amelia." "Unless you don't have a problem being second." He walked away.


	52. Chapter 52

It was Friday evening. Amelia's date with Randy was in a few hours. She was really nervous about it. All the kids were waiting with their bags of stuff. There was a knock at the door. Amelia answered it. It was Dean.

"Hi Dean." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

"Hi dad." Renee said.

"Hi." "Come here you two." "Daddy wants a hug." He said looking at the twins. "Have fun with John, Paige and your sister." "I'll see you guys next weekend."

"Bye mom." Renee said. She hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too be good for your dad."

"I will." They left.

An hour later there was another knock at the door. Amelia answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

"Hey guys." He said looking at the twins.

"Hi uncle John." They both said.

"Come here." They went to him and hugged him. "I missed you guys." "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Go say bye to mommy." They went to her and hugged her.

"Have a good time with your dadd-um, I mean your uncle John." She said. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." John and the twins went through the door.

"Go to the elevator guys I'll be right there." John said. The twins went to the elevator. He turned back to Amelia. "Randy told me about tonight." "Have a good time."

"Thanks."

"I guess I should've asked you out when I had the chance huh?" He walked away.

It was 7:50. There was a knock on the door. Amelia was putting perfume on.

" _He's early." She thought. "That's a good sign."_ "Coming." She said. She opened the door. "Hi Randy."

"Hi." "Sorry I know I'm kind of early."

"That's ok." "I'm ready." "You look nice."

"Thanks." "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

They were at a restaurant.

"So I'm just gonna guess." Randy said. "I'm your first date since you got divorced?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I just figured."

"I was really nervous about tonight."

"I get it." "When I started dating after my divorce I was nervous to." "It's a little intimidating to go back out into the dating world after you've been married."

"Exactly." "Not to mention this is my first date like this in thirteen years." "I mean Dean and I would go out while we were married but…

"I know what you mean." "It isn't the same."

"No it isn't."

"I'm glad you said yes."

"Me to." "I'm having fun."

"Good me to." "I'm glad I didn't listen to Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"He must of heard me ask you out because when I turned the corner he told me not to out with you unless I didn't mind being second."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." "What does that mean?" "Unless you don't wanna tell me."

"No I'll tell you." "You know Darlene and David are John's right?"

"Yeah."

"After we found out the twins were his Dean got it in his head that I loved John." "He couldn't let it go and that's why we got divorced."

"Oh." "So you slept with John while you were married to Dean and while he was engaged to Paige?"

"Yes." "What happened between John and I that night was a mistake." "It hasn't happened since."

"How many times have you slept with him?"

"Two but the first time I wasn't seeing anyone and neither was he."

"I knew about the first time." "I just wanted to see if you'd tell me the truth about it." "Thanks for being honest."

Randy walked Amelia back to her room.

"Tomorrow night would you like to come to my room and watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure."

"You don't have to dress up for me." "Just come as you are."

"Ok." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "That was nice."

"Yeah."

"Same time as tonight for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next night she went to his room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They kissed. "How was your day?"

"Kind of lonely." "I miss the kids on the weekends."

They'd been watching a movie for about an hour. Amelia noticed that Randy was trying to find a clever way to put his arm around her.

"Here try this." She grabbed his arm and put it around her. "There."

"I guess I wasn't as smooth as I thought."

"You just needed a little help." She said smiling.

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He laid back on the couch pulling her on top on him. They'd been making out for twenty minutes. Amelia knew they should stop this was only their second date. Her cell phone started to ring. She broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok." She answered the phone.

"Hello?" "Yeah put them on." She on the phone for about two minutes. She hung up. "That was David are Darlene they wanted to say goodnight."

"Aw that's sweet."

"I should go."

"Ok." They both got up and went to the door. "It's good that you're going because I want to invite you to stay but I think it might be a little fast and I don't want fast with you."

"I feel the same way." "Part of me does want to stay." "You're a really good kisser and I haven't had sex in a long time."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." They kissed.

"Once we get to know each other better I'll show you a few other things I'm really good at that I know you'll love." He said smirking.

She laughed. "Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Randy and Amelia had been texting back and forth all day. Dean showed up with Renee. Amelia told her to go inside while they talked.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Why did you tell Randy not to go out with me?"

"I just thought that I would save him some heartache."

"Dean, we've been divorced what five months now?" "Who's John with?" "It's not me."

"You know you want it to be."

"Look from now on stay off of my romance life." She went inside.


	53. Chapter 53

Three weeks had passed. Amelia and Randy were getting closer. The kids still didn't know about them. They'd kept their relationship pretty much under wraps. Randy and John were in the hotel gym working out. Randy's text tone went off on his phone.

"Amelia?" John asked.

"Probably."

"So things are going well with you two?"

"It's great." "She's great." "I know it's only been a few weeks but if things keep going the way they have been, I can see things getting really serious." "I'm thinking it's time to move things to the next level with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I think it's time to tell the kids." "I mean I know the kids but I want to really get to know them."

"Oh."

"Did you think I meant something else?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Sex."

"Oh." "Well we haven't done that yet either." "We will soon though I hope."

"I just can't believe how fast the time goes."

"What do you mean?"

"Today is mine and Paige's eleven year wedding anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." "Got any plans?"

"We're going to dinner after the show."

After Randy was done working out he checked his phone. He did have a text from Amelia. It read.

Bored and thinking of you. I can't wait to see you tonight. – Amelia

Randy smiled.

Later that night Amelia was at the arena. She was taking her break. She knocked on Randy's locker room door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hey baby." He said smiling.

"Hi." She sat down next to him on the couch. They kissed.

"How was your day?"

"Good." "Yours?"

"It was good but it's great now that you're here." "I've been thinking Amelia, I want to tell your kids about us." "I would really like to get to know them better."

"I think it's really sweet that you want to get to know the kids."

"I'm sensing a but coming."

"But." "I want to think about it for a little while."

"Why?" "Do you not think we're gonna last?"

"No honey that's not it at all." "I just don't want to bring the kids into the relationship to soon." "You can understand that can't you?"

"Yeah." "If you think it be best to wait a little longer I understand."

She held his hand. "You know how much I care about you right?"

"Yes." "I've really enjoyed these last couple weeks with you."

"I have to." "You make me happy." "That's something I haven't felt in a long time." They kissed. Slowly it became more passionate. She broke it. "I'll gotta go."

"I don't suppose you can spend the night with me tonight?"

"I would love to but it's a weekday." "I have the kids." "We'll find time to be alone together I promise."

"Ok." She kissed him.

"Bye."

"Bye."

After the show Paige and John went to a fancy restaurant.

"Well baby we've had our ups and downs, especially over this last year." John said. "We got through it all and I love you."

"I love you too."

"I've given this a lot of thought." "I know we've been trying to have a baby." "What would you think about going to a fertility clinic?" "Maybe they can figure out what's stopping us from conceiving." "Maybe we can finally have a baby."

"It's a lot of money John."

"I know but I know how much being a mom means to you."

"Let's do it."

"Good."


	54. Chapter 54

A month had passed. Paige and John had finally made it to the fertility clinic. John was in the waiting room while Paige was getting some tests ran. She came back out.

"They need to talk to both of us honey." Paige said. He got up and went back into the office with her. They sat down. The doctor was sitting behind her desk.

"How often do the two of you make love?"

"As often as we can." Paige said.

"Do you use any contraceptives?"

"No not for a long time now."

The doctor reached into her desk and pulled out a little white cup. "Mr. Cena if you would."

"Would what?" He said taking the cup.

"We need a sperm count."

"Oh, you want me to…

"Yes."

"Not here?"

"Of course not." "There's a room acrossed the hall." "Room seven."

"Alright." "Um, what if I can't, you know, do it?"

"There are magazines in the room."

"Come on." "I'll go in with you, help get you started." Paige said.

"No sex." The doctor said.

"I know."

Paige and John went into the room. They sat on the couch. John looked at the cup.

"I can't believe I have to do this." "I mean I should've expected it but this is awkward." John said.

"You can't tell me you never have before."

"Have you?"

"Well you know I've done it to you before."

"Yes I remember." "I meant to yourself."

"Yes I have." "Not since we've been married."

"It's still weird." "This is my first time with a cup." "I feel like I should, I don't know, buy it dinner first or something." He said jokingly. "I mean this cup really isn't my type." "If it had black hair, a sexy British accent, soft lips, beautiful eyes, we'd we in business but it's just a cup."

"And if the cup moaned and screamed your name while you were having sex with it you wouldn't have a problem."

"Exactly."

"Well let's see if I can help." "Let's see." She said as she straddled his lap and took off her jacket. "Black hair, check." "British accent, check." "I don't even have to fake it." They both laughed. "Beautiful eyes, check." She kissed him. "Are my lips soft enough for you?"

"Always." They kissed. She grinded against him. He groaned into her mouth. "Forget the cup." He mumbled against her lips. "I want you." She reached down and put her hand between his legs.

"Good." "It's working." "Gotta go."

"No baby." "Stay." They kissed.

"I was only doing this to get you started."

"Stay here and help me finish." "I'll do it into the cup they'll they never know the difference."

"We cannot have sex in here John."

"Why not?" He started kissing her acrossed her neck.

"We're in a public buildi-mmmmm." "John stop." "John I'm serious, mmmm, stop." She moaned. She knew a few more seconds and they both would be in a lot of trouble. She stood up. "I'm be out here when you're done."

"Paige."

"Use what you wanna do to me right now to finish up."

"You're such a tease." He said jokingly.

"Tell you what if you're a good boy and do what you're supposed to do, when we get home I'll…She whispered something in his ear.

"Really?" He said excitedly.

"Yes until you can't take it anymore." "So finish up so we can go home and play."

"Yes ma'am." "I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." She left the room.

He came out ten minutes later.

"Did you do it?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

The next day Amelia was meeting Randy at the hotel restaurant for lunch. When she got there he was waiting for her.

"Having you been waiting long?" She asked.

"No I just got here." They kissed.

They ordered their food and they were eating.

"I was looking at my daily planner today and next week it'll be two months since we've started going out." Amelia said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think we're doing really well."

"Me to."

"So now can we tell the kids?" "Or are we waiting for our first anniversary?" He said jokingly.

She laughed. "No, you're right." "It's time." "I just hope they take it well that their mommy has a boyfriend."

"You just called me your boyfriend." "You've never done that before." "I like it." "A lot." "Let's tell them together." "Don't any dinner plans I'm taking you all out." "I'll make reservations at Texas Roadhouse."

"Do we really need reservations for a steakhouse?"

"For that one we do it fills up fast."

"The kids will like that."

"Good." "I'll make the reservations for seven." "I have a autograph signing at five but I'll be done by then." "I'm excited."

"Me to."

Later that night Amelia and the kids had just pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Guys, stay in the car while I check on our reservation." Amelia said. She went into the restaurant looking for Randy. There were people everywhere. She didn't see him. She went up to the hostess podium. "Hi reservation, Orton."

"Yes." The hostess said. "Five?"

"Yes but one of us isn't here yet."

She went out and got the kids. They were seated.

"Mom why can't we order yet?" Renee asked. "We're starving."

"Eat some more rolls." "We're waiting for someone." She got a text. It read.

Signing ran over be there in 10. – Randy

Ten minutes later she saw him walking to the table.

"Hi." He said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He sat down next to Amelia.

"Can we order now please?" Renee asked.

"Yes."

The food came. They were eating.

"Renee, Darlene, David." Amelia said. "Randy and I have something to tell you." "We've been seeing each other for awhile now."

"I knew it." Renee said. "I knew he was your boyfriend."

"Yeah I am." Randy said. "Not as long as you've thought I've been though."

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Do you love her?"

"Renee." Amelia said.

"What?" "I'm just asking."

"You don't have to answer her Randy."

"No it's ok." Randy said. "I care about your mom very much." "I know her having a boyfriend probably feels very weird to all of you." "I just want to get to know you guys."

"You already know us." David said.

"Yeah but I want to get to you all better." "Do you think we can do that?"

"Sure." Renee said.

"Ok." David said.

"Yeah." Darlene said.

"Good." Randy said.

After dinner Randy went back to Amelia's room for awhile. Amelia and Randy went out into the hall to say goodbye to each other.

"I had fun tonight." Randy said.

"Me to." "I think the kids did to."

"Good." He kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Finally letting the kids know about me." "It means a lot to me."

"Well I plan on having you around for awhile." "I think they would've figured it out eventually."

"Since we don't have to work this weekend what are you doing?"

"Nothing." "Renee's staying at Dean's place and the twins are going to John's."

"Do you wanna come home with me?"

"Staying at your house for the weekend." "That's a big step." "Sure." "I just hope if we do end up having sex it doesn't completely turn you off."

"No that wouldn't happen." "So you thought about us having sex?" He said smirking.

"Yeah." "Have you?"

"Well what guy wouldn't fantasize about having sex with you?" "Yes I have." "I want to, when you're ready." They kissed. "When we do don't worry, it's gonna be great." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	55. Chapter 55

It was Friday night Amelia had just walked into work. When she got to her workstation there were flowers waiting for her. She picked up the card. It read.

I can't wait for our weekend together. – Randy

She smiled and got her phone to text him.

Thank you Randy. – Amelia

You're welcome. – Randy

An hour later Natalya came by to pick up a new jacket Amelia had been working on. She tried on the jacket.

"Beautiful flowers." Natalya said. "Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still going to his house for the weekend?"

"Yeah."

"So, is this finally gonna be the weekend that you guys…

"I'm hoping so." "I'm really nervous about it."

"Why?"

"I haven't been with anyone but Dean for so long." "What if the sex is terrible and Randy breaks up with me?"

"You're just overthinking it." "Everything will be fine."

"Well incase we do, I went to a Victoria's Secret store yesterday."

"Ooh, what did you buy?"

The next morning everyone was at the airport. Amelia was sitting with the kids. She and Randy spotted each other.

"Hey baby." Randy said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Ew, mom we just had breakfast." Renee said.

"Oh hush." "You guys used to see me kiss your dad all the time." Dean came up to them. "Speaking of which."

"Hi dad."

"Hi Renee." Dean said.

"Hi daddy." Darlene said.

"Hi Darlene."

"Daddy can we play catch next weekend?" David asked.

"Yes we can." He hugged David and then Darlene. "Come on Renee we've gotta go." Renee hugged Amelia and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye mom love you." Renee said. "See you Randy."

"Bye." Randy said.

"I love you too." Amelia said. They left.

Fifteen minutes later John came.

"Hey man." Randy said. "Where's Paige?"

"Over there." John said pointing ten feet behind Randy and Amelia. "Hi Mill."

"Hi." Amelia said.

"Hey kids."

"Hi uncle John." They both said.

"Come say bye to me." Amelia said. They both hugged her.

"Bye mommy." Darlene said.

"Are you gonna miss us mommy?" David asked.

"Of course I always miss all of you." She kissed each of them.

"Can we go say hi to aunt Paige?"

"Sure." The kids went over to Paige.

"Hey John." Randy said.

"What?" John said.

"I'm almost done with my coffee." "Wanna take the cup out on a date?" He said jokingly.

"Ha ha."

"I'm just fucking with you."

"Some boyfriend you got there Mill." He said jokingly. "I'll see you guys later." He left.

Amelia looked at Randy.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked.

"Paige and John went to fertility clinic earlier this week." "As part of a test he had to jackoff into a cup." "So I was just giving him a hard time."

"He and Paige must really be stepping up their efforts to get pregnant then." "I hope she has a baby." "They deserve it."

"Speaking of Paige." "It wouldn't kill her to be civil to you."

"I'm used to it by now."

"It's not right."

"It's been that way ever since she found out John was the father of the twins."

"What happened between you and John was a long time ago."

"I know." "That's what I tried to tell her." "She won't listen." "I'm spoken for, I'm happy."

Their flight was called.

"That's us." Randy said. As they were walking to the gate they passed a stroller. The baby dropped it's rattle. Amelia bent down to pick it up. She gave it back to the baby.

"Thank you." The baby's mother said

"No problem." Amelia said. "Your daughter is adorable." "How old?"

"Nine months."

"I remember when my kids were this tiny."

"How many do you have?"

"Three."

Paige, John and the kids had been home for a few hours. Paige's cell phone started to ring. She went into the kitchen to take it. She was on the phone for about ten minutes.

"Hey John." She said. "Come in here." He went into the kitchen. "That was the clinic." "Everything is fine for both of us." "There's no reason why I can't get pregnant and deliver a healthy baby." "The only problem they think we have is we travel to much." "They're going to prescribe me these pills to make me more fertile." "So hopefully this is it."

"This is great news."

"I have to pick up the pills."

"Can we start tonight?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

Later that night Amelia and Randy were sitting on his couch watching a movie.

"You know from the way you were interacting with that baby today, it makes me think Paige isn't only one who wants a baby." Randy said.

"I have thought about it." "I miss having a baby, feeding it, singing to it, rocking it to sleep."

"Just so you know, I'm open to the idea of a baby."

"That's good to know."

The next morning Randy woke up. He and Amelia had fallen asleep on the couch. A few seconds later she opened her eyes.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

In the afternoon they decided to take Randy's Harley out. They stopped for dinner along the way. They didn't get back into nighttime. They'd just gotten inside.

"Today was so much fun." Amelia said. "What should we do now?"

"Well." He said pulling her close to him. "I was hoping… He kissed her. …you'd like to see…He kissed her again. …the bedroom."

"Yes I would love to." She kissed him. "I just need five minutes." She went to her suitcase that was by the door and pulled out a plastic bag with something in it.

"What's that?"

"You'll see in a minute." They both went upstairs. She stopped at the bathroom.

"The bedroom's right there." He said pointing to the room at the end of the hall.

"Ok." They kissed. "I'll be right there."

Randy went into the bedroom. He turned off the lights, lit some candles and stripped down to his boxers. He got on the bed and waited for Amelia. Five minutes later she stood in the doorway wearing a short red silk nighty.

"Do you like it?" She asked. "It's new."

"I love it." "Come here." She got in bed next to him. They kissed. He laid her down and got on top of her. "I know your nervous baby." "Don't be." He kissed her. "I love you."

Amelia smiled. "I love you too Randy." They kissed.


	56. Chapter 56

Six months had passed. Paige and John were still trying have a baby. Amelia and Randy were doing great. They were planning a trip to Hawaii. Everyone had a few days off. Amelia and Randy were in bed asleep at Amelia's house. There was a knock at the knock it woke Randy up.

"Mommy, we're hungry." Darlene said. Randy put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He opened the door. "Morning Randy."

"Morning Darlene."

"Me and David are hungry."

"Want one of my cheese and bacon omelets?"

"Yeah."

"Ok come on." They started walking down the upstairs hallway. "Is your sister up yet?"

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later Amelia came down the stairs. She stopped at the kitchen entrance and listened for a minute.

"Renee let's go over the material for your science test today." Randy said.

"Ok." Renee said.

"If either of you need help with anything I'll help you as soon as I'm done helping your sister." He said looking at the twins. Amelia smiled. She loved how good Randy was with the kids. She went into the kitchen. "Morning baby."

"Good morning." Amelia said. They kissed.

"Want an omelet?"

"Yeah." She sat down.

"Mommy when you are Randy go on vacation are you gonna bring us back anything?" Darlene asked.

"Absolutely."

"Everyone's gonna get something don't worry." Randy said.

"Why can't we all go to Hawaii?" Renee asked.

"You know we'd love to take you but you have school." Amelia said.

"We promise the next vacation we take we're all going together." Randy said.

The next morning they were at the airport. This was the first time the kids were flying by themselves.

"Ok." "All of you be good for your dad." Amelia said. "David, Darlene have fun with uncle John this weekend." "Renee until you get to Texas look after your brother and sister."

"I will mom, I promise." A stewardess came over and looked at the kids.

"We're ready for you." She said.

They all hugged Amelia.

"I love you guys be safe." Amelia said.

Three days later in Texas Paige went back to the hotel from an autograph signing. She could smell candles burning. She went into the bedroom.

"Honey?" She said.

"Yeah?" John said wrapping his hands around her waist from behind.

"What is this?"

"Well we've been so scheduled with our love making lately." "I wanted to do something spontaneous."

"What about Clara?"

"She won't be back for another four or five hours."

"John are you naked?" She asked feeling his bare chest against her back.

"No I'm in my boxers." She turned to face him. She took off his boxers.

"Now you're not." She said smiling.

"Come here." They kissed and got on the bed. She was on top of him. She took off her shirt. She bent down and kissed him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.

The next night in Hawaii Amelia and Randy were having dinner on a private terrace.

"These last couple days have been great." Amelia said.

"Yeah." "So have these last eight months." "Pick your napkin up off the table."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Amelia picked her napkin. A little red box was sitting there. "Go ahead, open it." She opened it. A big diamond ring was inside.

"Oh my god."

"I want to do this right." He got down on one knee, took the ring out of the box and took Amelia's hand. "I was going to wait until our first anniversary to ask you this but I can't wait anymore." "I love you Amelia and I love the kids." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **I was thinking about doing a story about doppelgangers. According to ancient folklore a doppelganger is your exact twin somewhere in the world but they're evil and if they find you they will kill you and take over your life. So I thought what if I do a story where people's doppelgangers find them and take over their lives. Slowly some start to suspect. What do you think?"**


	57. Chapter 57

Amelia and Randy had been back from Hawaii for a week. Amelia was at the arena at her workstation. John came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"So you said yes huh?"

"Yeah."

"I knew he was going propose to you." "He told me right before you guys left." "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna be the best man."

"That's great."

"Are you and Randy going to that charity event tomorrow?"

"Yeah I already asked Clara if she'd watch the kids."

"I guess me and Paige will see you there then."

"Speaking of her, is she pregnant yet?"

"Not yet but we're trying."

"I really hope it happens for you guys." "You deserve it."

"Thanks." "See you later."

"Bye."

The next night everyone was at the charity event. It was taking place in a thirty store building. The event was taking place on two floors the twentieth and the twenty-first. Unbeknownst to everyone a really bad fire had started in the control room frying the fire alarm system. It was quickly engulfing the lower floors. It had been going on for about two hours. Amelia and John were on the twentieth floor talking with people. He went over to her.

"John do you smell that?" She asked.

"You smell smoke to?"

"Yeah." The lights went out in the entire building. "What's going on?" She got out her cellphone and turned on a light.

"Mill aim the light towards that heater." She did. They started walking towards it. "I don't see any- Suddenly there was an explosion beneath them. The force of the explosion knocked Amelia and John backwards into what looked like some of storage room. The explosion caused a big hole in the floor and people could see black smoke rising up. A few people called 911 and others alerted people on the twenty-first floor to get to the roof.

Randy was on the twenty-first floor as was Paige. Randy got several text messages from different people that read.

THERE'S A FIRE IN THE BUILDING GET TO THE ROOF NOW!

Other people got the same message. Paige went over to Randy.

"I'm getting all these texts from people on the twentieth floor saying there's a fire." Paige said. "That's where John is."

"That's where Amelia is to." "Come on." They followed everybody out the door to the stairs and went to go down to the twentieth floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" The police chief said. He was also at the charity event.

"My fiancée is on the twentieth floor." Randy said.

"So is my husband." Paige said.

"I've notified the fire and police departments." "They'll handle it." "A helicopter is coming." "Up to the roof both of you."

The impact of the explosion knocked Amelia out.

"Mill!" "John yelled. "Amelia wake up!" Slowly she started to stir.

"John." She said groggily.

"Yes, you're alive." She was starting to come to.

"It's ok guys." She heard Triple H's voice say. "We'll get you- There was another small explosion that caused part of the celling of room everyone else was standing to collapse right in front of the entrance to the room Amelia and John were in. Amelia and John were trapped. Amelia was bleeding from the side of her head. She slowly got up. As she went to put weight on her left knee she felt pain in it.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My knee." "John where are you?"

"Here." She looked behind her. He was sitting with his back propped up against a box. A metal shelf had fallen on his lap. One of the legs of metal shelf had broken and stabbed John in the top of his right leg.

"Oh my god." She heavily limped over to him.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

On the roof the helicopter had arrived.

"Go." Stephanie told Randy and Paige.

"No I'm not leaving without Amelia." Randy said.

"And I'm not leaving without John." Paige said.

"Look Mrs. Cena, Mr. Orton." The police chief said. "It is in your best interests to go." "The firemen are hard at work putting out the fires on the lower floors to get to the survivors."

Amelia and John had been trapped for a half hour.

"Mill come here." She sat down next to him careful of her knee. "Amelia in case we don't make it-

"We will."

"If we don't, I want you to know-

"John don't." "We're gonna live."

"If we don't I want you to know, that I love you." "I've never stopped loving you Amelia." She was crying she looked at him.

"I love you too John." "I wish I could've married you." "It just wasn't meant to be." They kissed.


	58. Chapter 58

Amelia and John had been trapped for three hours. They were sucking up all the air in the room and getting weaker. Amelia grabbed John's hand. His eyes were closed but he squeezed her hand so she knew he was still alive.

"I'll see you in the next life." She said. She rested her head on John's shoulder, closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable. A few minutes later she passed out.

When she woke up again for the first few seconds all she could see was white. She thought she was in heaven. She blinked a few times and realized what she was staring at was a celling.

"Am I dead?" She said out loud.

"No you're not." Randy said. She looked at him. "It's ok." "You're in the hospital."

"You made it."

"I'm just glad you made it." They hugged. "You had a dislocated kneecap but they popped it back into place." "You have a brace on your knee and you'll need to use crutches for a couple weeks but you're gonna be ok."

"I feel really groggy."

"It's just the pain meds."

"Where's John?" "Did he make it?"

"Yeah." "He's gonna be fine." "He's here to." "I'm gonna stay here with you tonight."

"I have to call the kids and let them know I'm ok."

"They know." "Dean has them." "They're fine."

The next morning Amelia was much more clear headed. Randy had just come back with some clothes for Amelia. All she had was her dress and she didn't want to wear it back to the hotel.

"Thanks honey." She said.

"No problem." They kissed. "I just saw John and Paige leaving." "John will be out for a few weeks but after that he'll be good as new."

"Good." Amelia got dressed.

"Amelia I was thinking." "Do you think you can plan our wedding in two months?"

"Two months?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I could." "That would make it sometime in January."

"The fifteenth works for me."

"Me to." They kissed.

"Well our wedding date is officially set."

"Yeah." "Now let's go I wanna see the kids." Randy handed her the crutches. "I'm gonna get sick of these fast."

A week had passed. Amelia had decided to go back to work. They were in Washington tonight. Amelia was at her workstation. John came up to her. He was limping a little.

"Hey." Amelia said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I'm not officially back." "I just decided to stay on the road." "How's your knee?"

"It hurts sometimes but it'll be alright."

"Listen I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Not here." "Let's go somewhere else."

"Alright." "Let me just get this pain in the ass crutches." She grabbed them and stood up.

They went into an empty room.

"Ok what is it?" Amelia asked.

"I don't want you to marry Randy."

"Come on John." "I thought we were passed stuff like this."

"What about what we said."

"We only said those things because we thought we were dying."

"Really?" "So you don't love me?" "You don't wish you would've married me?

"I didn't mean those things." "I was delirious."

"After all these years you're still running from it." "I love you Amelia and you love me."

"No."

"No?" "I guess we kissed because you were delirious to right?"

"Yeah." He kissed her. She kissed him back after about thirty seconds she pulled away. "No." "What am I doing?" "You're married." "Remember Paige?" "Your wife." "The woman you're trying to have a baby with."

"I love her to but-

"No John." "Why do you do this every time I'm happy?" "Say I did break off my engagement with Randy, what then?" "You me and Paige would be one big happy family?" "Or you would just hide me away and come whenever you need a booty call?" "No." "I won't live like that not even for you." "I deserve better then that." "Randy loves me enough to put me first and I love him." "I want a man I can love and not have to hide it." She left.


	59. Chapter 59

Three weeks had passed. Amelia's knee was better and John had went back to work. Amelia was in her hotel room working on a dress for Renee. Renee was going to be Amelia's maid of honor. Suddenly as he had been doing over the past couple weeks John voice popped into her head.

 _I love you Amelia and you love me."_

" _Come on Amelia." She thought. "Stop." "Do you really want that life?" "To be a mistress?" "A booty call?" "A whore?" "You're making the right choice." "Randy loves you." "Don't let John confuse you."_

The door opened breaking Amelia from her thoughts. Randy came through the door.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"How'd your autograph signing go?"

"Good." "Is that Renee's dress."

"Yeah." "I'm almost done."

"She's gonna look so pretty."

"I know."

"Not half as pretty as you though." He sat down next to her. "Where are the kids?"

"They're not here."

"Well it's break time for you then." He stood up and picked her up like you would a bride.

"Where are we going?"

"To play." They kissed and went into the bedroom.

In John's hotel room he was sitting on the couch. Paige came through the door holding a manila envelope.

"Hey baby." He said. She sat down next to him.

"We need to talk John." "I um…She got tears in her eyes. "I want a divorce."

"What why?" He said shocked.

"I can't be the other woman in this relationship anymore."

"Other woman?" "Paige I love you."

"I know you do but not like you love her and please don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about." "I've tried to deny it for years but ever since the fire I can't deny it anymore." "I've seen the way you've looked at her since then."

"Don't do this." "I love you." "What about trying for a baby?"

"If we were meant to have a baby it would've happened by now."

"Is there anything I can do to talk you out of this?"

"If you can look me in the eye and say that you're not in love with Amelia, I'll stay." John just looked down. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"I love you to though Paige, I do."

"I know but I can't share you with Amelia anymore."

"Other then the time you know about I've never cheated on you."

"I know but emotionally you've been with her if that makes any sense." "Here are the divorce papers." She said handing him the envelope. "I've already signed them."

"Ok." "I think we should tell Clara together."

"Ok."

A few hours later Clara came back. John had signed the papers. Paige and John were both sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked noticing the strange looks on their faces.

"Clara come sit down." John said. She sat in-between them.

"Oh god, is it one of the kids?"

"No the kids are fine." "Clara, Paige and have decided to get a divorce."

"A divorce?" She said shocked.

"Yes we've just decided we don't want to be married anymore."

Clara turned to Paige. "You're the closest thing to a mom I've ever had." "What will I do without you?"

"Nothing is going to change Clara." Paige said. "We'll still talk you can still confide in me." "I may be leaving your dad but I still love you." They hugged. "You'll always be my Little Bug." She kissed her on the forehead.

Two nights later John was at the arena. He had the divorce papers with him. He knew this was fast but he knew he had to time to lose. He went up to Amelia's workstation and put the envelope on the table.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Open it." She opened it.

"Paige filed for divorce?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She thinks I'm in love with you." "She's right, I am."

"So?"

"So?" "I'm getting divorced." "We can finally be together."

"John in case you've forgotten I'm engaged." "To your best friend."

"Don't make the same mistake twice Mill." "How many more years are you gonna make me wait for you huh?" "I can be what you want now." "If you marry Randy it'll end up just like it did with Dean because deep down you want me, you love me and I love you." "We both know no matter what we do in our lives, that won't change ever." "Make the right choice this time." "Please say you'll be with me."

"It's to late."

"No." "Don't do this again." "That's exactly what you said last time."

"The only choice I have to make is whether to get a chocolate is white wedding cake." She walked away.


	60. Chapter 60

The wedding was tomorrow. After the show today everyone was flying to Missouri where the ceremony was taking place. Amelia was in the hotel room with Renee. Renee was trying on her dress one last time to make sure it fit.

"Does it feel alright?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah."

"You look so pretty."

"You did a great job on the dress." "Mom after tomorrow I don't have to call Randy dad do I."

"Of course not." "Even though technically he will be your stepdad you already have a dad."

"You know I haven't seen you in your wedding dress yet."

"I picked it up yesterday but I can't put it on right now."

"Why?"

"Randy and your brother and sister will be back any second." "It's back luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." "That's why we're staying in a hotel tonight and Randy's staying at his house."

"Why?" "So you won't have sex?"

"No because it's bad luck for the bride and groom to be in the same place the night before the wedding." "What do you know about sex?"

"I've learned about it in health class."

"Oh."

"That's one of the reason why you love Randy isn't it?"

"Well…sex is only part of a relationship." "There's also love, respect, trust." "It's only when you have those things to that you should think about having sex." "The emotional connection is what makes it special." "I've seen how much you're growing up already."

"I wish I could give back the starting my period thing."

Amelia laughed. "I know sweetie but it's all part of becoming a woman." "As you get older keep in mind that sex and love are not the same thing." "No matter how much a boy tries to convince you it is." "Believe me some will try." "They did it with me." "As a matter of fact before I started dating your dad it seemed like that was all guys wanted."

"Were you attracted to dad right away?"

"No." "The first time he asked me out I actually said no."

"Why?"

"I liked someone else."

"Who?"

"Uncle John."

"Uncle John?"

"Did I ever tell you how I met uncle John?"

"No."

"You know about his first wife right?"

"Yeah." "Lucy." "She died."

"Yeah." "Uncle John needed a babysitter for Clara." "I'd just started working for the WWE and uncle John asked me if I'd babysit for him." "I got close to him and close to Clara." "I wanted to be his girlfriend but he was still sad about Lucy and not ready yet." "So after a few years I decided to give up and I asked your dad out."

"Did you ever love uncle John?"

"Yes."

Randy and the kids walked through the door.

"Renee you look beautiful." Randy said.

"Thank you." Renee said.

The next day Amelia was in a room at the church waiting to start. They still had a few minutes.

"You look so beautiful mom." Renee said.

"Thank you." The door opened. Clara, Grace and Mya walked in. "Grace, Mya thanks for coming." She hugged them.

"Of course we wouldn't miss it." Grace said.

"How's the baby?"

"He's great." "He's growing like a weed." "Little John is already three months old." "Lucas stayed home with him."

"You should see grandpa Amelia." Mya said. "He looks so handsome."

"I'll see him." Amelia said. "He'll be standing up there with us."

"Oh right he's the best man."

When it was time to start. Amelia walked out to Randy. The priest began. He'd been talking for a few minutes.

"If there's anyone here that feels these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. "Then-

"Stop." John said. "I can't let this happen again." John stepped out from the formation he was in.

"John don't." Amelia said.

"You can't do this." "I love you Amelia and I know you love me." "Please baby, I'm begging you." "Don't do this."


	61. Chapter 61

The whole church gasped.

"You're doing this to me now?" Amelia said looking at John.

"You left me no choice." "I know you love me." "I love you." "I've loved you for fifteen years."

"What in the hell is going on here?" Randy said. "Amelia?"

"Randy I…She said with tears in her eyes. She looked at John. "John…

"Shall I continue?" The priest asked.

"I- "I need time to think." She looked at Randy. "I'm sorry." She ran up the aisle as fast as she could in her dress.

Randy glared at John angrily.

"You bastard." Randy said.

"I'm sorry Randy I just-" Randy punched John in the face.

"You son of a bitch!" Randy knelt down and punched John a few more times before people came to pull him off.

Later that night there was a knock on Randy's door. He answered it. It was Amelia.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?" He moved so she could go in. They sat on the couch. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad no." "Hurt yes." "You left me at the altar."

"I know and I'm so sorry." "I just needed to figure things out."

"Did you?"

"Yeah." "I'm sorry." She said tearfully. "I have to call it off." "I can't marry you." "I can't do to you what I did to Dean." "It's not fair to you."

"Don't do this I'm not Dean, but I'm not John either am I?"

"It's John but it's not John." "I think we moved a little to fast." "I was just so shocked when you proposed to me." "I said yes without really thinking it through."

"I can wait." "I love you Amelia." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too." "That's why I'm doing this."

"I want you to leave."

"Alright." She left.

An hour later John got a text on his phone. It was from Amelia. It read.

I'm in the parking lot. Come down here. – Amelia

John went out to the parking lot and got in Amelia's car.

"Well that was quite the show you put on today." Amelia said.

"I'm sorry." "I just felt you slipping away and I couldn't let you go again."

"You saved me from a major mistake." "You were right, if I would've married Randy it would've ended up just like my marriage to Dean." "I don't want another failed marriage." "I called it off."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "You were right about something else to." "I love you." "That's another reason why I couldn't marry Randy." "I can't keep convincing myself that I don't." "I love you John and I want to be together."

"I love you too Amelia." They kissed and hugged.

"It feels so good to finally admit it and not take it back."

"Yeah it does." "So, will you go on a date with me?"

"I thought you would never ask."

"Well it only took me fifteen years."

"After fifteen years of cat and mouse, you finally caught me." "I'm all yours." They kissed.


	62. Chapter 62

Three nights later Amelia was at the arena at her workstation. She and John had their first date tonight. John came walking by her workstation and stopped.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"I can't wait for tonight."

"Me either."

"I just hope you have a good time so I get another date."

"Oh, since you're already my boyfriend I think you will."

"Good." "I love you."

"I love you too."

After the show they went out to dinner. They were eating.

"It's so nice to finally be at this point in our lives." Amelia said.

"I know." "It just sucks that we had to hurt some people along the way."

"Yeah."

"On the bright side we're finally here together and I promise nothing will ever keep us apart again." "We don't need to rush things." "We can take it slow."

"Slow is good for some things." "Dean's watching the kids tonight." "I was hoping you'd come back to my room with me." "If you don't want to-

"Yes." "Yes I do."

"That's what I thought."

After dinner they went back to her room. They were standing in the bedroom.

"So." John said pulling Amelia to him. "What do you wanna do?"

"Something we haven't done in a long time." They kissed. She felt him unzipping her dress. "I think you're starting to get the idea." They laid back on the bed. He pulled her dress down and started kissing her down her body. "John." She moaned. When he came back up to her she started unbuttoning his shirt. She stopped for a second and opened the nightstand drawer next to the bed. "Here." He took it.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.

The next morning she walked him to the door.

"I'll see you later." He said.

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

John was walking back to his room. He saw Paige standing outside his door. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Paige are you ok?" He asked.

"I just came back from the doctor." "I'm two months pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow."

 **Does anyone have any story requests?**


	63. Chapter 63

"Let's talk inside." John said.

"Ok."

John unlocked his room they went inside and sat down.

"So, it finally worked." John said.

"Yeah." "Ironic isn't it?"

"You're keeping it right?"

"Of course."

"Good." "I want you to." "Is the baby ok?"

"Yes." "The doctor says everything is fine."

"That's great." "I'm coming with you to your next appointment."

"Ok." "I know you're with Amelia now but since I'm having our baby, would you consider giving us another try?"

"You're the one who wanted the divorce Paige."

"I know but a baby is what we've always wanted together." "The one missing piece in our lives." "Now we're going to have it." "I think we should be together, a family." She kissed him.

"Let me think about it, ok?"

"Ok." "I'm gonna go."

"Alright." "If you need anything call me."

"I will." "Want to go baby shopping with me sometime this week?"

"Sure."

John arranged to go over to Amelia's when the kids were in bed later that night. Amelia had given John the other key to her room. He went inside. She was sitting on the couch.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hey." He sat down next to her. They kissed. "I have something really important to tell you."

"Ok."

"When I went back to my room this morning Paige was outside waiting for me." "She's pregnant Mill." "Two months pregnant." "It's mine."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah."

"Well she's obviously keeping it right?"

"Yes." "There's something else." "She wants to get back together."

"Back together?"

"Yeah."

"Do you?"

"I don't know." "I love you Amelia but the baby deserves a family."

"I think you should take her back."

"What?"

"You're right every child deserves a family." "Maybe this is a sign that we were never supposed to happen." She said tearfully.

"I love you."

"I love you too but it's not fair to the baby." "You and Paige should at least try." "I know how long you've both wanted a baby."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Can you leave please?"

"Yeah." He got up and left. Amelia started to cry.


	64. Chapter 64

Paige and John had been back together for three weeks. Even though Amelia knew it was the right thing she was devastated. Paige and John were laying in bed together. She was starting to show a little. They kissed.

"Well the sex is still great." Paige said.

"I'll say." "You tired me out."

"I still can't believe we're having a baby."

"Me either." "It's great." "Speaking of which." He went down by her stomach. "Hey you." He kissed her stomach. "I can see you're already growing in your mommy." "Mommy and I can't wait to meet you." "Neither can your brother and sisters." "I'm gonna put mommy in a plastic bubble until you're born." "Be good in there and don't kick mommy to much when you start." "Goodnight." "I love you." He kissed her stomach again. He went back up and laid beside Paige.

"I don't need in a plastic bubble." She said laughing a little.

"I was kidding."

"I know." "I'm glad you came back to me." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later Paige was asleep. John couldn't sleep. He got up and went out into the living room. He got out his cell phone and was looking at pictures of himself and Amelia. He really missed her.

The next night Amelia was in the lobby bar. She'd just started on her first beer. Dean was watching the kids for the night. Randy sat at the barstool behind her.

"Can I have a beer please?" He asked the bartender. He looked over at Amelia. "Are you ok?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." "I know you don't wanna hear it."

"If it's about John you can tell me."

"I miss him." "I know I'm the one who told him to go back to Paige but I really miss him."

"I know what you're going through." "I know what it's like for someone you love to walk out on you."

"I'm sorry."

Amelia woke up the next morning. She looked around. She wasn't in her room but she recognized the watch that was sitting on the end table. She gave it to Randy for his birthday.

" _Perfect Amelia." She thought scolding herself. "You slept with Randy." "Way to go."_

She got dressed and went out into the living room. Randy was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Randy I'm sorry." "Last night shouldn't happened." "I'm going through so much right now." "I'm confused." "Please understand."

"I knew you would say something like that." "It's ok."

"Thank you." She left.

 **I know a few of you have requested The Battle Of The Bellas III. I wouldn't have a problem writing a part three but I have no ideas for that series. I'm sorry.**


	65. Chapter 65

Amelia was doing her best but she still missed John a lot. It'd been a month since he had went back to Paige. Unless it had to do with the twins Amelia and John didn't really talk and when they did it was through texting. She did her best to avoid him at the arenas but she knew that wouldn't work forever. Amelia and the kids were at home. The twins were downstairs. Amelia and Renee were upstairs in Renee's room. Amelia was helping her with her homework.

"Ok what did you get for this one?" Amelia asked.

"Forty-seven."

"That's right."

"Mom I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you're sad all the time."

"You think I'm sad?"

"I know you're sad." "I hear you crying sometimes."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." "You're upset because John went back to Paige."

"Sweetie don't worry about that."

"I just don't like to see you upset."

"I am a little upset but I'm gonna be fine." "I promise." "It's just gonna take some time."

The next night Amelia was at the arena at her workstation. She was working on a shirt when John walked up to the table. She looked up.

"What John?" She said just wanting him to go away.

"Hi."

"Are you here to talk about the kids?"

"No."

"Then go away please."

"I miss you."

"Don't."

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help-

"Stop it." She stood up. "Leave me alone." She said tearfully. She walked away.

Amelia went to an abandoned part of the arena she was crying.

"Mill please don't cry." She heard John say from behind her.

"John you're just making this harder." She said sniffling and wiping her eyes. "You made your choice."

"I know and I've tried not to but I miss you."

"Try harder."

"Don't you miss me?" She turned around to face him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" "This is hard enough."

"I want to do right by Paige and the baby, I do."

"Then go and do it."

"I want to do that but I want you to." "I love you."

"Shut up." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He picked her up and put her on top of a crate behind them. Everything in Amelia's brain was telling her to stop. She knew they should but she wanted John. She felt him unbuttoning her shirt. It was halfway unbuttoned. He broke from her lips. "Mmmm." She moaned when he started kissing her cleavage. He undid her jeans. She lifted up so he could pull them down. He undid his pants and scooted her to the edge of the crate. Her legs went around his waist. He was kissing the side of her neck. "We shouldn't be doing this." She said in a moaning voice. "It's wr-ahhh." She moaned as she felt him slip inside her. "Ssh." He said. "Ohhh." She moaned as moved inside her. "Don't talk." He said. "Just kiss me." They kissed. He started moving faster. "Ohhh, mmmm." She moaned against his lips. She put her head back. He kissed the center of her neck. "Oh John." She moaned out. "Mill." He groaned. They kissed. "Oh god, yes, ohhh." She moaned giving in. "Amelia." He groaned giving in. After a few seconds they got dressed.

"John." She said. "This is the one and only time this happens." "Understand?"

"Yeah." He walked away.


	66. Chapter 66

Amelia had went on as if the whole thing with John never happened. She and Natalya were out to lunch.

"Amelia what's wrong?" Natalya asked. "You've hardly touched your food."

"I just got a lot on my mind."

"John?"

"Yeah." "We had sex."

"What?" "When?"

"Three weeks ago at the arena."

"At the arena?"

"Yeah." "I feel really bad about it." "I know it shouldn't have happened." "John just has this power over me." "I can't explain it." "The more I fight it the more I want him."

"Well you're staying away from him right?"

"Yeah."

"Good keep doing that." "Not only is it not fair to Paige but it's not fair to you." "You deserve better then being the other woman."

"I know but I love him." "That doesn't matter though." "I have to stay strong and stay away from him." "Which would be a lot easier if we didn't have two kids together."

"Maybe you need to find someone else."

"No." "I'm not dragging another poor soul into this three-ring circus." "Look what I did to Randy."

"You saved both of you from a mistake."

"Yeah but I broke his heart in the process."

Paige and John were at the airport. Paige was leaving for England for two weeks.

"Promise me you'll be careful." John said.

"John I'll be fine I'm just going home."

"I know I just want you guys to be safe."

"I promise we'll both be fine." "Give me a kiss." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Amelia was at the arena getting a Coke. When she turned around John was standing there.

"What?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi, what?"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"John no." "I'm not doing this."

"So you haven't been thinking about what happened as much as I have?"

"What happened was a mistake."

"It wasn't under the best circumstances I admit but-

"I'm leaving." She went to move he stepped in her way.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't want me just as much as I want you."

"I have to go."

"Paige is out of town if you change your mind." He walked away. Amelia was proud of herself for standing her ground but now she needed a really cold shower.

The next evening Amelia dropped the twins off at John's hotel room. They were spending the weekend with him and Renee was with Dean. It was eleven o' clock at night. Darlene and David had a test on Monday and Amelia knew they left their stuff behind on purpose. So she brought it to them. She knocked on the door. John answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Did the twins tell you they have a test to study for?"

"No." "They said they had no homework."

"Well they lied." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. "They're asleep."

"I'll just leave it on the table." She sat it on the table.

"I'll talk to them in the morning."

"Ok."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Going back to my room and going to bed."

"Want a beer?"

"That's not a good idea." John took his palm and put it on her cheek. "Stop that."

"Do you really want me to?"

"The kids are here." He took hand off her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"They're sleeping." "I know you want this to."

"I have to stay strong, I can't." He kissed her. After about ten seconds she started kissing him back. They went into the bedroom.

Four hours later he was holding her.

"I can't do this anymore." John said.

"What?"

"I know Paige wants to be together for the baby but I can't do it." "I want to be with you." "When she gets back from England, I'm telling her it's over."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" "I mean there's nothing I would love more then for you to come back to me but should we put through that kind of stress?" "This was like a miracle pregnancy." "I don't want anything to happen."

"I'll tell her after the baby's born." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	67. Chapter 67

Today Paige and John were finding out what the baby was. She was already hooked to the machine.

"Are you ready to find out what the baby is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Paige said.

"It's a girl."

"That's what I was hoping for." Paige said.

"That makes girl number four for me." John said.

"Four?" The doctor asked.

"I have three daughters and a son from previous relationships."

"Everything still looks ok right?" Paige asked looking at the doctor.

"Yes everything is fine." The doctor said.

After the doctor Paige and John went out to lunch.

"I'm so happy we're having a little girl." Paige said.

"Me to."

"I feel like this is a dream but it's not it's real." "We're having a baby, I have you back."

"Yeah it's great."

"I've been thinking." "What would you think about getting remarried?"

"Remarried?" He said trying not to sound to surprised.

"Yeah I've been thinking about it a lot." "I think we should." "What do you think?"

"I think we should talk about it more after the baby comes."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night at the arena John went up to Amelia's workstation.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "I'm having another little girl."

"That's great."

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

They went to where no one could see them.

"Come here." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"John we agreed we'd stop this until after the baby came."

"I know but we haven't been together since Paige got back from England." "I miss you."

"I miss you to but we don't want to get caught do we?"

"No." "Paige wants to get remarried."

"What?"

"I'm not going to." "If I'm marrying anybody in the future it's gonna be you." "I'm sticking to my word." "As soon as the baby's born it's over."

"What did you tell Paige when she said that?"

"That we would talk about it more when the baby came."

"She's gonna hate me even more when you tell her."

"She'll probably hate me to."

"I have to get back John."

"Wait." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wish there was some way we could be together tonight."

"We can be soon enough." "Four more months." "I gotta go." Amelia went back to work.


	68. Chapter 68

Everyone was at a hotel in Austin, Texas. Paige was leaving to go baby shopping with Natalya.

"Have a good time with Natalya." John said.

"I will." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She left.

John took out his cell phone and sent a text to Amelia. It read.

What are you doing? – John

Amelia got the text and replied back.

Not much. Just sitting here. The kids are doing their school work. – Amelia

Can you come to my room? Paige isn't here. – John

We agreed to stay away from each other. – Amelia

I know but I miss you. Please. – John

Alright. – Amelia

"Renee." Amelia said. "You're in charge of your brother and your sister." "I have to leave for a few minutes." "No one leaves this room." "If I find out anyone did your grounded." "I'll have my cell phone if you need me."

Amelia went to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." She went inside. They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"How long can you stay?"

"Not long."

"Half hour."

"Alright but then I've got to go."

"Come here." They kissed. "Let's go take a shower.

"What if, mmmm, Paige comes back?" She said in-between kisses.

"She'll be gone for at least two hours." He took off her shirt. She took off his. They took off each other's jeans. He picked her up off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Ohhh." She moaned. They kissed.

"It's been way to long." They started going towards the shower. He took off her bra and threw it on the floor.

A half hour later they came out of the bathroom with towels wrapped around them. The bathroom was off of the bedroom. Amelia felt John's arms wrap around her waist.

"I love you Mill." He said.

"I love you too John." He turned her around to face him. They kissed. It started slowly but their passion for each other took over again. She broke the kiss. "I have to go."

"Stay." "Just a few more minutes." They kissed. He took off her towel. They laid back on the bed.

Ten minutes later Paige came through the door. Amelia and John didn't hear but unfortunately for them she could hear them.

"Ahhh!" Paige could hear Amelia yell out in pleasure. Paige slowly started walking towards the bedroom door. It was cracked open just a little. She was hoping and praying she was wrong about what was hearing. "Ohhhhh." She heard she got closer. "Mmmmmmm." When Paige looked through the cracked door she could see Amelia's head. The rest of her was covered by a blanket. There was also a lump in covers down by Amelia's waist. "Oh my god, John." Amelia moaned. A tear came down Paige's cheek. She saw him come back to Amelia. They kissed. She saw them start to have sex.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she opened the door. They looked over.

"Oh no." Amelia said.

"Paige." John said. He got off of Amelia. Paige ran out. John quickly got dressed and went after Paige. She was walking down the hall. "Paige stop." He got in front of her. "I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"I'm confused." She said as she cried. "I thought we were happy."

"I tried to be but the truth is, I love Amelia."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"After you had the baby." "I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry." "I never meant to hur-"

"Just stop."

 **I know people have wanted me to finish this story for a long time. It will be finished this week. I promise. On that note does anyone have any requests?**


	69. Chapter 69

Three months had passed. Paige was still very angry at John. They'd barely spoken since the day Paige caught Amelia and John together. They were able to come to an agreement about what the baby's name was going to be. They were naming her Julia after Paige's mom. Amelia and John were together now. They were very happy. John had just walked through the door of the hotel room.

"Daddy." Darlene said. "Did Paige have the baby yet?"

"Darlene I told you when Paige goes into labor I'll tell you."

"I know I'm just really excited to have a new baby sister."

"I know you are." "Where's mommy?"

"Unpacking."

John went into the bedroom.

"Hi honey." Amelia said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How did it go?"

"Good."

"Have you talked to Paige lately?"

"Not since our last appointment."

"That was two months ago."

"Yeah."

"She just needs time." "I mean we both hurt her."

"We're bound to run into each other in the delivery room."

"Speaking of babies did you make your vasectomy appointment?"

"Yeah." "I go next week."

Later that day John was in the gym working out. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"John my water just broke." Paige said.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." "Try not to have her until I get there."

"I'll try."

On his way to the airport John called Amelia and told her Paige was having the baby. John got on a flight to Orlando. Four hours later he walked into Paige's room. The doctor was there.

"Did I miss it?" John asked.

"No you're just in time." The doctor said. "Paige on the next contraction push." "Ok here comes one."

After six pushes the baby was out. Paige woke up two hours later. When she looked up John was sitting in a chair holding the baby. John looked over at Paige.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Would you like to meet our daughter?"

"Yes." John stood up and went over to Paige.

"Look Julia there's mommy." He handed her to her.

"She's beautiful." "I can't believe we finally have the baby we always wanted."

"Yeah." "I'm just sorry things happened the way they did."

"Well I'm not happy it went that way but you have to be with who makes you happy." "Clearly that isn't me." "I'll find my happiness some day but for now Julia's all I need."

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	70. Chapter 70

Two months later John and Clara were moving into Amelia's house. Amelia was in the kitchen. John and David were bringing the last of John's boxes.

"Thank you buddy." John said.

"No problem." "Dad."

"David did you just call me dad?" John asked smiling.

"Yeah that's ok isn't it?"

"Yeah." "It's fine." "Go get ready for dinner." David went upstairs. John went into the kitchen. "Mill did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Amelia said. "That's great." "Did you talk to Grace?"

"Yeah their flight lands in an hour."

"I've never given a dinner party for this many people before."

"I told you we could've gone out."

"No I want everyone to have a home cooked meal." "The whole family will be together."

"All except for Julia."

"I know you miss her."

"Yeah."

"Paige is coming back next week right?"

"Yeah." "I can't wait to see the baby."

"Me either."

Two hours later Grace and her whole family walked through the door.

"Grandpa." Mya said.

"Hi sweetie." "Look at you." They hugged.

"Guess who wants to see grandpa next." Grace said handing little John to John.

"You're turning into such a big boy John." "Yes you are."

"Hi John." Lucas said.

"Hi Lucas how are you?"

"Good."

Everyone was in the dining room eating. John stood up.

"I'd just like to say I'm glad we're all here." John said. "It took awhile but I feel like we're all right where we should be." "There's something I've wanted to do for the last twelve years and I think now is the time." He looked at Amelia. "Amelia." He got down on one knee. "I love you." He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

 **I want to thank everyone who read. I'd also like to thank you for making this my highest reviewed story to date. I hope you continue to read my stuff and as you know I take requests.**


End file.
